Welcome to the other side
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Blaine/vamp, Kurt/human for a few half a chapter, or less. No spoilers Doctor Who reference and lots of sex, and biting. Not really sure how long, yet hope you like it! Please comment! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was wandering the streets alone tonight, worried about someone catching him. The sidewalks were pretty clear for tonight, which was a surprise to him. He was looking around and didn't notice the tall, pale boy off to the side, leaning up against a building then suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark alley. Kurt was too frightened to try and see who he was, so he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for some sort of impact, but the stranger said his name. He shuddered at the sound of it. "Wh-What do you want?"

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Blaine sighed in frustration. "You know I'm feeding tonight... You're lucky I realized it was you before I killed you!" Blaine stroked his face gently.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispers trying to stop from shaking, looking at Blaine in awe.

Blaine tried to force his fangs to retract, knowing that he was scaring Kurt. He closed his eyes and concentrated and felt them draw back in. He smiled painfully at Kurt and breathed shakily. "Stop smelling so... delicious..." Blaine laughed awkwardly and held his nose.

Kurt frowns. "Sorry, I-I should go." Kurt didn't know what to think, he wanted something, and he just didn't know what.

"No..." Blaine said softly, stroking his hair lovingly. "You're here now... How was your day?"

"Fine I guess; normal, nothing new." Kurt stares at Blaine wishing this could be less awkward, but that never seemed to happen.

"Sorry I scared you," Blaine muttered, dropping his head under Kurt's gaze. Kurt always made him feel so ashamed of what he was, and what he was doing.

"It-it's alright love. I'm us-" Kurt cut himself off mental punching himself for almost saying he was use to it.

Blaine stepped back abruptly like he'd been slapped. "You're used to it? You're . me scaring you?"

"No!" Kurt says quickly quietly hating himself

"That's what you just said!" Blaine accused, hurt. "I can't believe you think I would hurt you!"

"Blaine I'm scared everyone is going to hurt me! Trust me I really hate it, and I hate that I would even think of it." Kurt tries to fix what he screwed up.

Blaine frowned. "Why would anyone hurt you?"

"Because I'm a stupid fag." Kurt mutters cursing himself under his breath.

"What did you just call yourself?" Blaine growled. "Who said that to you?"

"A stupid fag. A lot of people, and it's true."

"It is /not/ true!" Blaine hissed. "Am I a stupid fag?"

"No." Kurt mumbles looking his feet.

"Then why are you one?" Blaine raged. "Don't you dare call yourself anything you wouldn't call me!"

"I don't know." Kurt wishes he knew what to say, he really wanted just to know how to make everything better.

"Come here," Blaine whispers and opened his arms comfortingly. "You're beautiful and special and kind and talented, and so loving it actually makes my heart hurt when I see you. I've lived a long time, Kurt. You're the most special person I've ever met. Please don't call yourself names or believe any less."

Kurt hugs Blaine tightly, smiling because his boyfriend always thought so highly of him. "You are one of the most wonderful people I will ever met." Kurt whispers uncertainly if that sounded okay or stupid.

"One of?" Blaine pouted playfully, "One of?"

"Let me correct myself. You are far most one of a kind." Kurt smiles hoping he got it right.

Blaine grinned and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck dangerously. He kissed his throat then pressed little kisses up to his lips. "I love you," he confessed.

"I love you too." Kurt kisses Blaine lightly.

"R-Really?" Blaine grinned.

"I wouldn't lie about that."

Can I kiss you?" Blaine grinned, "I'll be gentle, I promise..."

"Of course, you don't even have to ask."

Blaine kissed him feather-softly and moaned. "I've been looking for you for so long, Kurt... Hundreds of years..."

"I'm sorry you had to wait." Kurt whispers kissing him back.

"I'm glad I had to, if it meant I got someone as wonderful as you," Blaine brushed their noses together. "I promise I won't hurt you when I do it..."

"I trust you." Kurt whispers softly smiling as their noses brush once more.

"Do you have a special date you want to pick?" Blaine smiled. "I died on the 12th of August... Any day you want to pick?"

Kurt thought about asking when his mother died but didn't like the reminder of it. "No, I'm ready whenever."

"Soon... or...?" Blaine stammered. He was suddenly nervous.

"Whenever you're ready." Kurt rubs small circles on Blaine's hands when he started to tense up.

"Here?" Blaine's eyes widened. "Don't you want... to go home?"

"I honestly don't really care...Where ever you want. Should I care Blaine?" Kurt squeezes his hand.

"You'll probably... Lose control..." Blaine hedged, "You might be a little... sexual... and violent... and... hungry..."

"Then maybe some where that's not out in the open then?"

"My place would be best," Blaine nodded. "Let's go..."

"Alright." Kurt whispers somehow still not nervous.

Blaine took Kurt's hand firmly and hailed a taxi, pulling him into the backseat, giving the address, then kissing him fervently, ignoring the driver's stares.

Kurt kisses him back hoping more was to come when they arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine moaned desperately and the driver had to tell them twice when he pulled up at Blaine's building. Blaine handed him a crisp fifty and told the astonished man to keep the change, dragging Kurt out of the car and into the elevator, pressing his body against his and grinding into him with a whimper, pressing the button for the twentieth floor and kissing him hard.

Kurt kisses him back just as roughly, whimpering when they grind on to each other.

"Oh, god..." Blaine gasped. "I want you so badly..."

" . ." Kurt moans quietly in Blaine's ear licking the outer shell slowly.

"Going to do it as you come..." Blaine grinned dirtily.

"We'll see." Kurt whispers hotly.

"Oh?" Blaine grinned again, "Got a different plan?"

"Not really, but we should probably get out now." Kurt points to the elevator door that had just opened.

Blaine laughed and slapped Kurt's ass softly. "Cheeky," he grinned and led him to his door, unlocking it and letting him inside when inside Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine kissing him hungrily.

"Bedroom?" Blaine rasped, breaking free to breathe.

"That will do."

"Would you prefer somewhere else?" Blaine stroked his face gently.

"

Where ever is fine with me, but we lets go to the bedroom."

Blaine nodded and led him there, closing the door behind them. "Just to be safer," he told Kurt and kissed him softly, backing him towards the bed.

Kurt kisses Blaine uncertain what to d next hoping that Blaine will take full control. Blaine lays him down on the bed and lies atop him, feverishly unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and kissing every inch of exposed skin. Kurt moans softly arching towards Blaine, while he works at removing Blaine's shirt.

"So beautiful," Blaine whispered, suckling at his nipple teasingly. Kurt groans as he tugs Blaine's shirt off. Blaine moved to Kurt's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly, stroking him through his underwear.

"You're such a tease." Kurt hisses growing painfully hard now.

"Yep," Blaine grinned. "Sure you want to spend centuries with me?"

"Positive."

Blaine whined and kissed him desperately, rubbing them together with a groan. Kurt kisses Blaine's recklessly, grinding roughly.

Blaine whined again. "God, we need to do this or I'm going to bite you... You're too irresistible..." Kurt doesn't reply; he works at taking off Blaine's pants, kissing his collar-bone sucking lightly.

Blaine kicked his pants off, gasping, and yanked at Kurt's pant's then his underwear, leaving him completely exposed. Blaine shivered and licked his way up Kurt's cock. Kurt moans Blaine's name, his hips jerking forward.

Blaine moved lower, licking over hid hole, then up to suck at his balls gently.

"Oh god Blaine I'm not going to last long." Kurt moans. Blaine pulled off, nodding and slicked up a finger to press inside him. "Blaine." Kurt gasps mumbling his name again.

"Hmm?" Blaine smiles down at him, gently twisting his finger and crooking it inside him.

"I love you." Kurt whispers.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back, leaning down to kiss him as he pressed a second finger inside him gently.

Kurt hisses at the slight pain, but was overcome by the pleasure. "I-I'm ready." Kurt whispers.

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered fervently. "I mean... about everything?"

"Yes." is all Kurt said; staring at Blaine

"Positive?" Blaine asked him, smiling through loving tears.

"Positive." Kurt nods wiping away tears that had begun to run down Blaine's face. Unsure what they were about. Blaine drew out his fingers slowly and moved over him, guiding his cock to slowly sink inside him. Kurt mewls quietly at the new sensation.

Blaine struggled to fight against his vampire instincts. Plunge. Ravish. Fuck. Blaine groaned in the effort to hold still as he bottomed out.

"Blaine. I love you." Kurt whispers all most too quietly for him to hear it.

Blaine growled in response, pulling back to shove into him hard. "Love. You. Too." he grunted, fucking hard.

Kurt moans loudly feeling the tightening feeling in his stomach. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"W-Want me to bite you now?" Blaine asked, unable to keep his hips from bucking furiously.

"Yes." Kurt hisses meeting Blaine when he shoved into Kurt.

Blaine kissed him softly. "See you on the other side..." he whispered and leaned to kiss his neck, gently sinking his fangs into his flesh like butter and moaning ridiculously at the taste of him as he drank. Kurt couldn't but moan as Blaine drank from him, before he slipped into darkness.

Blaine drank and drank, fucking into him until he came with a shout, filling him with his cum and then pierced his wrist and dribbled the blood across Kurt's lips.

Kurt body was on fire. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant. Felt as if he were running his finger through a flame quickly, yet more heat. Blaine held Kurt's limp body in his arms for about half an hour.

When he felt Kurt shift Blaine told him gently. "Drink, Baby..." pressing the wound to his lips firmly. "It will feel better..." Kurt drank slowly, still not willing to open his eyes. Blaine whimpered and rocked his hips, almost fully hard again. He reached to stroke Kurt gently and buried his face in his neck as Kurt sucked at him, still rocking his hips inside Kurt.

Kurt whimpers as he drinks more, not sure what he is feeling now. Blaine stroked him faster and rocked into him more furiously. Kurt began to feel more alive, feeling Blaine still inside him; Kurt became more aware that he was drinking from Blaine. Blaine grinned, feeling the strength returning to Kurt as he sucked more firmly. "Oh God, Kurt!"

Kurt hums in reply still drinking from Blaine opening his eyes slowly. Blaine watched his eyes open, gasping at how dark they were. "Oh, baby... Fuck..."

Kurt pushed away Blaine's arm. "What!"

"Your eyes," Blaine moaned. "So fucking hot..." Kurt couldn't help himself, but to pull Blaine in for a kiss he was extremely horny.

Blaine laughed happily and kissed him hard. "I don't have to hold back," he grinned and positioned his hips, pumping into him deeply.

"I won't." Kurt kisses Blaine roughly sucking on his bottom lip.

Blaine grinned. "Wanna fuck me next?"

Kurt smiles in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

**XOXO**

Kurt kisses Blaine fiercely his tongue shooting into his boyfriend's mouth tracing his tongue, and then quickly swipes the back of his front teeth causing Blaine to moan. "Lube?" Blaine hands him the container. Kurt slicked up a finger to press inside him.

"More we can skip this part if you want." Blaine says as Kurt adds two more fingers smiling at his boyfriend withering beneath him. With three fingers in he starts scissoring brushing up against Blaine's prostate, causing him to moan with pleasure.

Kurt slid into Blaine slowly they moan in unison. "You can as hard as you want." Blaine groans as Kurt begins to move in and out slowly. Kurt nods as he quickens his pace; going down harder each time. His hand wraps around Blaine's shaft moving up and down as he does.

"I really wanna bite you Blaine." Kurt whispers almost ashamed.

"You can if you want to; after we need to get you something to eat though you're probably starving." Blaine cups Kurt's check when he stops moving. Kurt leans forward slowly as Blaine rolls his head to the side to give Kurt room to bite.

His lips brush against Blaine's skin before his fangs sink in. The sensation of biting is new, but gives Kurt a swooping feeling in his stomach. He loves it. E doesn't even drink from Blaine he just wants to bite again.

Kurt starts pounding into Blaine as he bites his collar-bone moaning at the sensation he undergo. Blaine chuckles, "I think you may have a biting fetish."

"No I-I just like the feeling." Kurt says bashfully.

Blaine raises his eyebrow giving him a serious face, but then cracks a smile when Kurt looks "I'm just teasing babe, it feels great at first, and probably the fact that you're super horny doesn't help." Blaine chuckles. Kurt nods slamming into Blaine hitting his prostate.

"FUCK! God damn Kurt." Blaine moans.

"I'm going to come."

"Me too." Kurt slams into Blaine brushing his prostate slightly causing Blaine to moan out his name as he comes.

"JESUSCHRISTBALINE!" Kurt practically screams as he comes inside Blaine. He sides out of Blaine lying down beside him as Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt.

"I think I prefer bottoming." Kurt whispers kissing Blaine's neck.

"Whatever you want, you may just want try it a few times before you decide."

Kurt smiles. "We have plenty of time to test things."

Blaine smiles rather sadly, then kisses Kurt moving down to his neck. Kissing the bite marks he created recently.

Kurt rolls his head to the side to give him more room. "You know who you've never been able to give me a hickey because you were afraid you would bite me?" Blaine hums in reply.

"Now we don't have to worry about that."

Blaine stops kissing Kurt to think, resting his head on his shoulder. "True."

"Will you?" Kurt asks biting his bottom lip.

"Like I said whatever you want." Blaine whispers sucking on Kurt's neck rather aggressively, causing Kurt to moan.

"Maybe you have a sucking and biting fetish? I can bite you again if you want. We can find out."

"I'd like that."

Blaine nods, and bites Kurt again near the original bite mark. Then begins kissing and suck at his collar-bone occasional biting, causing Kurt to moan.

Blaine chuckles when Kurt whines when he pulls away.

"I enjoy when you bite me more than when I bite you." Kurt whispers

"Whatever you want." Blaine whispers licking the outer shell of his lover's ear, causing Kurt to shiver.

"Blaine." Kurt whispers.

"Mhhhh?"

"Can I bite you again?" Kurt voice was tight, Blaine new this was coming; he braced himself and nodded. Kurt sunk his fangs into his skin over and over again, digging his nails into Blaine's back. Tearing at his skin while Blaine laid their knowing that Kurt would eventually clam. Violence was common for vampires after lust, and then he would be hungry.

It was simply let his out the rage, and then they could hunt, as Kurt began to stop scratching Blaine's back he as began to sob. "Blaine…Blaine I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't be you-you couldn't help it." Blaine pulls Kurt close to him.

"No, I could if I wanted to, but I didn't."

"It's normal. It's over now. See I'm already healing." Blaine shows him the bloody wound closing. "See?"

Kurt nods he closes his eyes and kisses the wound. "I'm still sorry."

"And I forgive you for acting completely normal." Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead. Blaine holds Kurt for awhile. "You want to hunt?"

"Do you have to kill?"

"No I don't, but there's a chance you won't stop even if you were meaning to at one point."

"But won't they have like bite marks, and I think I would remember if something jumped on me and drank my blood."

"They heal quickly, and there won't be scaring, also I'll wipe their memory; I'll teach you how later."

"Okay." Kurt nuzzles his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"We should probably go before morning."

"Blaine you're all bloody though." Kurt gasps

"Only a little."

"But-"

"It's just a little blood, you need to hunt." Blaine growls getting up and putting on clothes

"Okay." Kurt dresses and closely follows Blaine out the door. On the elevator Blaine grabs Kurt hand.

"You'll do fine, but in case something happens-"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks panicked.

"I just mean in case we pass someone and you feel like you can't control yourself squeeze my hand and I'll hold you back."

"How dangerous am I?"

"Very, but your weak."

Kurt nods. "Wh-what about school and family?" Kurt asks distressed.

"Don't worry. For a month you will go missing, you have been kidnapped and then the cops will find you in a warehouse."

"A warehouse?"

"We'll just get you dirtied up and leave you in a warehouse. The police will be tipped off. No wounds, the kidnapper was drunk and left you there locking the door behind."

"You can't survive that long in a warehouse."

"There is also a crate of apples."

"How long have you planned this?"

"As soon as you as said you wanted to be turned."

"So a month."

"And then others will be safe around you."

"But if what if I wonder off while in your apartment, because you still have to go to school."

"Trust me you won't be able to." Blaine said with a wink.

"Blaine." Kurt says warningly.

"Come on." Blaine smiles wickedly and pulls Kurt towards the streets.

"Where are we going?"

"Alleyway; it will appear that they were drunk and passed out so no one will notice, and sometimes there is a drunk there, so that's just easy prey."

"Okay."

Half a through a jogger pastes by causing Kurt to want to rip/slash/drink; he squeezes Blaine's hand hoping he will stop him. Kurt take a step towards the jogger, but before he can get to her Blaine's lip crash into his, their teeth clack together, his arms warped tightly around him so he can't get away. Kurt instantly kisses back just as harsh. Until Kurt in sucking on Blaine's tongue; Blaine breaks the kiss after the jogger was far away.

"Told you I would stop you."

"I knew that you would." Kurt kisses Blaine and they arrive in the alleyway shortly. "So now what?"

"We wait when someone comes by grab them; pull them in here and your instincts will take over. There is a chance you will suck them dry, but there is an unlikely chance that you will be able to control yourself and stop. If that happens I will wipe their memory, and they will pass out."

"Okay easy enough."

"Just don't hold back, because then they will put up more of a struggle."

Kurt nods. They wait for a few minutes till what would have been an intimating man. "Now?"

Blaine nods, Kurt swiftly moves pulling the man into the alleyway.

"What the fuck?" the man exclaims before Kurt can stop him. Without thinking Kurt quickly covers the man's mouth and bites in to the soft flesh. The blood rushes into Kurt's mouth causing him to groan at the taste. He sucks harder drinking more. Not thinking, he feels weaker than before and finally realizes how thirsty he was. He drank and drank until the man was dry.

Kurt drops the body to the ground. "Wh-what have I done?" Kurt asks horrified. Blaine takes him in his arms.

"It's okay, I know you wanted to stop, but I have never met anyone that could their first time. How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"Do you want to feed more?"

"Yes."

***4 bodies later**.*

"Wh-what are we going to do with the bodies?"

"Burn them."

"Where?"

"I know a place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! **

**Please comment! **

**XOXO**

"Where?" Kurt asks again.

"Just follow me." Blaine said, before disappearing returning with a girl probably a few years older obviously tipsy. He was charming into the alleyway her, before Kurt knew it they were making-out, Kurt had no clue what the fuck was going on; he was now was in a jealous rage. Right before Kurt considered walking over there and asking what they hell was going on, but then Blaine bit her and it all made sense. He still was angry that he had to kiss her. Kurt didn't kiss any of the people he just sucked dry!

Blaine walked pass Kurt throwing the body on top of the pile. "You're mad." Blaine stated simply.

"A little, I don't understand why you can't just bite her!"

"It makes it easier they think you're just sucking on their neck so they don't struggle. I hate when they struggle, because then I remember what I'm doing."

"Shit."

"Yeah, besides it's nothing like kissing you." Blaine whispers kissing Kurt licking the left over blood off his lips; leaving his face close to so he could do the same. After Kurt licked all the blood off he kissed him roughly, and then left a large hickey on his neck. "Nothing like that at all." Blaine whispers. "Shall we?" Blaine held his arm out.

"Where to?"

"Into to the woods." He sang

"That's not cliché at all." Kurt said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"You have a better idea."

"Nope."

"You're still mad?"

"Maybe."

"Not for long." Blaine smiles wickedly and winks.

Kurt puts his hands on his hips standing in his diva pose. "One question."

God Kurt was hot."Yes?"

"How exactly do we get the bodies into the woods without people noticing us dragging them around?"

"Be quick." Blaine smiles throwing three bodies over his shoulder. Kurt mimicked it took him a minute longer but in the end the two bodies weren't going to fall. "Follow me, and don't stop until I do." Blaine orders.

Blaine ran quickly, and Kurt follows only inches behind Blaine. Kurt didn't feel like he was moving quickly, he just felt light. They had been running for a few minutes Kurt didn't mind at all it was just like walking. They were now in the woods, but kept running until they were deep in the woods.

"So now what?" Kurt asks but Blaine was already working on a fire. Kurt laid his bodies down on top of the others and broken up wood. Blaine added more wood and dropped a match. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to a cave like hole.

"Now we wait." Blaine sat down pulling Kurt down on his lap. Kurt warped his legs around his waist, nuzzling his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"How often do we hunt?"

"That depends, you will more often for a while, I should probably come with you until you get a hang of it, and can control yourself better, but after that only once a month."

"I wanna hunt together tough."

"Whatever you want." Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head, for a while he just rubbed his cheek in his hair; humming softly, they held each other in silence until Blaine decides to ask Kurt a question that's been bugging him. "Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret turning?"

"No."

"I just wanted to make sure…Sometimes people think it's going to amazing and regret it."

"Have ever turned anyone else?" Kurt asked unsure what to think if he has.

"No, I just know others and they try to kill themselves all the time, but that's not the easiest thing to do." Blaine smiles sadly "… Do you?"

"There is no way I could regret something like this." Kurt smiles.

"I love you. You always know exactly what to say."

"No I don't."

"It's seems like it though."

"Only because you love me so much, but I love you more."

"No."

"Yes. I do and I'm going to show you." Kurt started sucking his pulse point gently. Blaine whines when Kurt stops, then Blaine slowly kisses Kurt; sucking on his tongue.

"I love you." Blaine whispers resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "The wait should be over soon how long do you reckon it's been?"

"Hour or so."

"Really, wow time pastes by so quickly."

"Shall we go check then?"

"I suppose we should, but we don't have to leave just yet." Blaine whispers licking the outer shell of Kurt's ear; slowly kissing his neck and collar-bone, his tongue swirling around on his skin causing Kurt to moan quietly, slowly Blaine begins to slowly unbutton Kurt's shirt, his lips moves lower as each button comes on done. He sucks lightly one his nipple causing Kurt to moan arching his back towards Blaine. "We should probably wait till we get back to my flat."

Kurt glared at Blaine he was almost painfully hard. "You're such a fucking tease." Kurt hisses getting up; Blaine laughs kisses Kurt once more and pulls Kurt to the burning bodies, it smelt horrible. "There not done yet."

"I know we can leave them here and come back tomorrow and throw the ashes in the river."

"Then why did we wait?"

"Because they bodies are at the point where they're can't be recognized as a bodies, if somebody passes they will just thing someone set fire to a deer or something. Humans are the smartest and they won't call the police, because this is private property no one is suppose to be on it."

"Oh, Who owns it, and do deer smell that bad?"

"Not really sure maybe a rotting one or something, and a big group of people like us; it's been there's for centuries past down family to family even though they're the same people they change names, and appearance, let's go."

"Okay." Kurt followed Blaine closely as they walk he thinks it would be a good time to ask questions. "How do they change appearance? And why don't you ever say vampire?"

"Hair dye, different types of surgery, stuff like that." Blaine laughs at Kurt's worried look. "Don't worry love you won't have to do that, just change your hair and name; I don't really know why I don't say vampire I guess I'm kind of ashamed, and if people hear you they think you're crazy, or whatever they think of isn't ever good. Also you may also have to come back to the cave we were in, because if you go missing the police are going to come and question me and search my apartment; luckily I'm a very good actor."

"Oh okay. How long will I have to be in the cave?"

"Not sure but I'll call you when you can come back, sorry."

"Its fine really, I just didn't think they would question you."

"Well they will because people do stupid things to the ones they say they love." Blaine said sadly, after that he looked a bit sad, so Kurt took his arm as they walked, resting his head on his shoulder. They were silent until they got back to Blaine's apartment.

Kurt lead him to his bed laid him down, then got on top of him straddling him kissing him slowly. "I love you so much, don't ever forget that." Kurt murmurs. Kissing Blaine's forehead, kissing his eyelid, he very slowly made it to his lips. Kissing them lightly; sucking on his bottom lip. "Blaine do you know much how I love you?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, I really want to show you." Kurt whispers sexily, taking Blaine's and his own shirt off, kissing his neck slowly lashing his collar-bone with kisses, occasionally sucking lightly, but other than that it was just kissing his body. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispers kissing his shoulder.

"I-I love you too." Blaine mumbles closing his eyes while Kurt covers his body with his lips one square inch at a time.

"You are so important too, me you saved me from such a dark period in my life, and then I met you." Kurt murmurs before moving back to Blaine's lips kissing him passionately, his hand rest at the back of his neck. Holding him close to him; their chests press together. Blaine slowly works at Kurt's pants while Kurt works at Blaine; they were still mastering the process of stripping each other of clothes without lips parting form each other.

They succeed after a moment Kurt moved back down sucking on one of Blaine's nipples causing him the arch his back towards Kurt. Kurt moved more quickly than he intended to but paused at Blaine's hip bone. He began sucking lightly, leaving a small bruise as he leaves the spot to create more, this time sucking with more force, but slower casing Blaine to wither beneath him. Slowly he runs his tongue slowly down the full length of his shaft. Causing Blaine to roll his hip forward, Kurt smiles then begins to slowly blow Blaine, almost teasingly. His lips were around his shaft, but he barely sucked. Kurt enjoyed Blaine withering beneath him, he was going to make this last.

Kurt eventually started sucking slowly taking more in, but then when back out. He could tell Blaine finally gave up on Kurt doing anything other than tease him, so he just laid there letting Kurt tease him, until Kurt got bored and started to blow him, slowly at first speeding up quickly. Popping out he started moving back up to Blaine's mouth slowly sucking at various places, causing Blaine to groan, in a mixture of frustration and pleasure. Kurt slowly started sucking on Blaine's neck biting him sucking lightly.

Blaine rolled his head to the side giving Kurt more room, so he could attack his neck, or whatever he pleased.

Kurt moved up nipping Blaine's chin before kissing him. Their tongues danced over each other until Blaine demeaned dominance. He quickly flipped Kurt over so he was on top. Slowly he moved down to his neck sucking lightly, and then bites him sucking harder than he has before, causing Kurt to moan loudly. "May I help you?" Blaine questions pulling back smiling wickedly.

"Fuck me." Kurt whispers. Blaine ignored Kurt's comment and started sucking on his collar-bone. "Pleassse Blaineee I want you inside me now." Kurt begs withering underneath him.

"Beg."

"Blaiinee?" Kurt whines thrusting forward.

"Yes love?"

"Please will you fuck me, I want you too fuck please, Blaineee." Kurt begs helplessly as Blaine grinds causing Kurt to moan as their crotches rub together. Blaine quickly slicks himself up and slides into Kurt. They both moan, both exhausted they stay in that position. Until Blaine starts thrusting forward and back; hitting Kurt's prostate causing Kurt to growl.

"God Kurt, you are so fucking. Hot." Blaine grunts trusting in. then he slowly exits Kurt, causing Kurt to whine.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt demands.

"Sh-h." Blaine whispers stroking Kurt's length gently. He slowly kisses Kurt, as Kurt takes Blaine's length as well. They both moan into each other's mouth, Kurt's thrusted forward.

"Fuck I'm going to come." Kurt whispers into Blaine's shoulder.

"Me too babe." Within a few more rather forceful strokes they were coming, while sucking on each other's neck. "Damn that lasted a while." Blaine chuckles as Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's neck exhausted. "Love, we should probably clean up."

"But I'm tired, we and clean extra good in the morning."

"I have to go to school though."

"Damn."

Blaine chuckles handing Kurt some tissues. "We don't have to clean that well." He whispers wiping his chest. They clean each other off throwing them in the trash missing few times.

When they're done Kurt intertwines his body with Blaine's. "Now can we sleep?"

"Yes love." Blaine caresses Kurt's check as he falls asleep slowly. As Blaine lays awaking hate himself for what will happen in the morning.

**Sorry for the bad ending I just wanted to get this posted! Please review, rate or whatever you please! I'm just really pumped right now over nothing, so yeah. **

**XOXO**


	4. Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy and please review, and I'll give you worm fuzzies**

Kurt woke the next morning in a searing pain, all over he felt like he was on fire, as if someone was burning him slowly letting to flames eating at him over and over again. "Blaineeee." Kurt moans withering in pain; holding on to Blaine tightly, scratching at his skin, biting roughly, this only muffling Kurt's moans in pain.

Blaine woke instantly prepared for this, he remembered it very clearly. "Sh-h, it's okay baby, it'll go away soon enough." Blaine warped his arms around Kurt holding him tightly so he couldn't move.

"Can you make it stop? Please Blaine make it stop."Kurt begs, burying his head into his shoulder tears falling slowly. "What's happening to me? Blaine I-I'm scared. Why does it hurt?"

"Focus on me. Look into my eyes; I want you to focus on my eyes." Blue met hazel. "Do be scared Kurt, I can't make it stop, but it will hurt less if you focus on something intently. You're changing Kurt; it's the blood you drank last night. You're body is using that and the transformation will be complete by the end of the day." Blaine whispers soothingly, brushing the tears away. "You wanna take a shower together?"

Kurt nods "Can it be cold?"

"Whatever you want, and I was going to set it on that anyways. I want you to focus on me and the cold water, okay?" Kurt nods stilling holding on to Blaine as they make their way to the shower. "What do you wanna talk about? It can be anything."

"Wh-what time is it? Do you have to go to school? What about the ashes?" Kurt says quickly shuffling side to side in the shower; digging his nails into his palm. Trying not to show the pain he was in, but failed, he whines, scrunching up his face.

"It's two in the morning, yes otherwise it could be suspicious, and if they report you missing by now, they will probably call me up during school, and I need to be there to cry. The ashes will only take a few minutes to take care of." Blaine says in one breath, while lathering up Kurt's hair with shampoo.

Kurt nods trying to focus on Blaine's hands roaming through his hair, but it wasn't enough. "Blainnne I need something more to focus on!"

"Sh-h." He whispers while getting the soap out of his hair, after he's done with that he begins to stroke Kurt's cock lazily. "Focus on this Kurt. On me teasing you, on me, on my touch; the icy water hitting your back. Blaine whispers huskily. Kurt moans out of pain and pleasure. He bites down on Blaine's collar bone, and then starts sucking on his neck. "Good Kurtie, focus on everything around you."

"Blaine it-it's not working." Kurt clings to Blaine his legs giving out. Blaine catches Kurt, turns off the water; carries Kurt to their bed, wrapping him in a sheet. "Blaine." Kurt moans nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

"Yes?" Blaine whispers holding Kurt to his chest.

"Do th- do they know I'm missing yet?"

"They probably know, but they can't issue a missing person warrant before forty-eight hours." Blaine told him soothingly.

"Oh." Kurt whispers before closing his eyes trying to focus on Blaine's breathing patterns. It worked until there was a small beeping sound. "What's that?" Kurt mumbles pressing his head into Blaine's chest trying to focus on Blaine's chest's movement.

"Alarm I'm going to have to go soon love." Blaine holds Kurt tightly. "I promise I'll try to come back during lunch, but I'll have to go to glee, sorry."

"Th-that's okay." The pain came back slowly then came back all at once causing Kurt to moan in pain, he bit Blaine trying to muffle the sound.

"Try to focus on the television, cook something, or focus on a movement like you did with my breathing."

"Okay." Kurt whimpers. "Sorry, I bit you." Kurt winces at sudden flash of pain that races through his body.

"They feel like flames, the type that's created by gasoline it doesn't stop it burning you. Repeatedly the flames are burning you. Aren't they Kurt?"Blaine asks softly, Kurt whimpers in reply. "This is completely normal don't panic just focus on something intensely. I'll be back as soon as I can." Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head squeezing him tightly before quickly putting on Kurt's favorite outfit. Black pants that seem to be a little too high, a tight fighting purple polo with a yellow bowtie. Then he gelled back his curls too much for Kurt's liking.

"I'll be back before you know." Blaine smiles sadly kissing the top of his head. "Focus." He whispers before leaving Kurt curled up in bed wrapped in the sheet in pain. Kurt got up frowning for two reasons. One: he was in pain. Two: he had no clothes.

"Focus Kurt, focus." Kurt chants putting on a pair of Blaine's sweat pants, and tee-shirts. "Focus." Kurt turns towards the kitchen prepared to make one of the hardest soufflés he can think of, hoping there will be the ingredients to it.

After Blaine threw the ashes in the stream he speeded to school getting there a little before it started he had around twenty minutes. "Hey Finn!" he called out looking worried.

Finn was talking to his girlfriend Rachel when Blaine called out for him. He looked scared like he should be, Burt's going to kill him, and Kurt for sleeping over at Blaine's. "Hey dude, yeah so uhh."

Blaine walks up to Finn quickly. "Have you seen Kurt? He hasn't been answering his text."

"Wait! What we thought he was at your house!"

Blaine shakes his head. "Oh my god! Where is he then!?" Rachel screeches.

"What's going on?" Mercedes walks up sassily.

"We-we don't know where Kurt is." Blaine looks down. "I haven't seen him since glee practice."

"He was at dinner last night, and then he went for a walk. It was kinda late. We all thought that he was going to your house." Finn explains. Blaine shakes his head. "…I'm going to go call my Burt." Finn wakes away taking out his phone.

"Blaine?" Mercedes says carefully.

"Yeah?" Blaine looks up with his sad puppy dog face.

"Things will be okay Boo, let's go to class." Mercedes took Blaine's hand and walked him to class. Blaine thanked her, walked into math and put his head down on his desk wondering how Kurt was doing.

Kurt made a cheese soufflé, it worked the flames seemed to be going out until he put it in the oven to bake. They came back all at once."FUCK!" Kurt moans his legs giving out; he feel quickly his hand smacking down onto the counter landing on a knife that he'd used. "Great just fucking great." Kurt leaned in on the cabinet, still holding the knife to the palm. "Cutting works." _Talking to you, is this what it has come to? I feel like a housewife, Blaine's at work, well he's actually at school, and I have to stay at home, and now I'm going to start talking to myself. _Kurt thinks making more cuts on his and wrist. Sighing in relief he makes more, smiling to himself. The timer buzzed quickly he was able to jump back up and finish the soufflé. Throughout two more hours he cooks various foods, making rather large cuts when he had to stop for a moment.

Blaine opened the door to find Kurt in the kitchen cooking away, but then he noticed a blood knife, and stains of blood on his arms, wrist, and hand. "Kurt, have you been cutting?"

"Yeah, it helps, don't worry though. It heels up quickly and no scaring." Kurt gives Blaine a small smile.

"Kurt, it only helps because you're releasing blood you took in. So you're body was using the blood. Now the process is going to take longer."

"What?"

"Remember I what I said this morning?"

"No, it was really blurry."

"That's understandable. You're body is using that and the transformation will be complete by the end of the day."

"Fuck, I'm sorry Blaine. It was really hard to focus on anything this morning."

"It's okay." Blaine hugs Kurt tightly.

"What's up at school?"

"They thought you were at my house last night, the whole glee club is freaking out."

"We'll they were right about one thing."

"Nooo, you were abducted." Blaine says with a wink, Kurt smiles and nuzzles his head into Blaine shoulder. "Sadly I'm going to have to go back to school before they notice too many things."

"But I want you to stay. Blaine you have too! I started talking to myself!" Kurt exclaims dramatically, causing Blaine to laugh.

"I would love too, but can't. You will have me all weekend though." Blaine winks kissing the top of his head. "I'll see you later love."

"Bye." Kurt sighs, turning off the oven, and flopping down on Blaine's bed; falling asleep quickly.

Blaine got back to school before lunch ended. He walked up to Finn. "Anything?" Finn shakes his head. "Oh, I'm going to go to class now…" Blaine walks away stopping when Rachel calls after him. "Yes?"

"You're still coming to glee right?" Blaine nods. "Good. Not that there is any reason you shouldn't go... Kurt will come back… Don't worry." Rachel gives him a tight hug and walks off. The rest off school went by quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Glee was another story, Rachel wanted to set aside time after practice so they could discuss Kurt and his unknown where abouts. "Guys! We don't know for sure what is has happened to Kurt." Mr. Shue yells after Rachel and Finn start fighting what the club should do.

"Well we have to do something!" Finn yells

"We don't even know if he's really missing! We can't miss practice! If we do something we go it after glee!" Rachel yells back.

"Everybody calm down." Mr. Shue orders.

"They're the only one fighting!" Blaine shouts annoyed.

"He's got a point Mr. Shue." Mercedes agrees.

"You know what…Everyone go home, and we'll have practice on Monday, because we are not going to get anything down. I'm sure Finn will send us updates on Kurt." Mr. Shue declares.

Everyone agrees except for Rachel. Blaine leaves looking pissed off, and depressed.

"Kurt I got out of glee early." Blaine announces when he steps into his flat.

Silence.

"Kurt?" Blaine walked into the next room to find Kurt rolled up in a ball sleeping. He looked adorable. His arms were still bloody though.

"Mmmm?" Kurt groans

"Sorry to wake you." Blaine whispers.

"Did you just get back?" Kurt asks quietly rubbing his eyes; Blaine nods and sits beside Kurt, allowing Kurt to cuddle up next to Blaine his head resting against his chest so he could focus on Blaine's breathing.

"Do you feel any better, love?"

"It's not as bad as it was before. I think it's going away, but I you're right it is going to take longer, because I feel like it's just…less…flames I guess, my body feels pretty numb."

"That's good." Kurt nods yawning. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Yes, will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt falling asleep with him, hoping that they will be able to spend tomorrow together without his family worried about him, glee club, or worst the police.

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, and felt like his whole body had fallen asleep he could feel anything. He was trying his best not to panic, in fear he'd wake Blaine. "Kurt, are you alright? You're shaking." Blaine asks groggily.

"I'm fine; I just can't feel my body. Is that-is that normal?" Kurt whispers suddenly realizing that he was extremely hard.

"…it will past babe, just go back to sleep..." Blaine didn't really answer his question, but he didn't sound worried, so Kurt decided to try his best.

"O-okay."

"Don't worry, it will pass." Blaine whispers, rubbing small circles in his back, only falling back asleep when Kurt stopped shaking. Kurt woke again this time probably around twelve in the afternoon, Blaine was still asleep, so Kurt decide to just focus on Blaine breathing again even though he didn't need too, he liked it. Around twenty minutes passed by before Blaine stirred awake. "Morning love, how long have you've been awake?" Blaine whispers running his hand through Kurt's hair lovingly.

"It's afternoon, but good morning anyways, and not too long."

"Oh." Blaine's eyebrows narrows. "Do you want to get up?"

"Sure." Kurt sits up smiling at Blaine.

"What's up?"

"Your hair." Kurt laughs, Blaine hair was the curliest, and frizziest it's ever been in Kurt's existence. Blaine glares at Kurt sticking out his tongue, while trying to fix it. "Awww don't fix it's adorable."

"No it's not, it's out of control." Blaine pouts.

"You Mister Dapper well aren't you."

"That and I don't want to be recognized by some old man." Blaine smiles winking.

"Ohhhh." Kurt kisses Blaine running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Meanie."

"That's mature Blaine."

"And what you did was?"

"No, but you're that dapper one."

"You're the mature one, but then what happened? What happen to my mature yet innocent Kurtie?" Blaine teases.

"We started dating." Blaine frowns but he knows didn't mean it the way he took it; Blaine kisses Kurt lightly, until his cell phone started ringing. "Right on time." Blaine smiles at Kurt before picking up the phone. "Finn?"

"Hey dude, I have some bad news."

"He's not back yet is he?"

"No we just finished filing a missing person report."

"Shit, do-do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No idea."

"Is-is there anything I could do?" Blaine voice stares to quiver.

"No, but they're going to want to question you."

"Wh-why?"

"Because since you're his boyfriend I guess you could be a suspect. Don't worry though we know you didn't do anything, and they're going to question me too."

"Oh." Blaine's voice was small and weak, Kurt wanted to go up to him and hug him, but decided to wait till after the call was done.

"I'll call you if we hear anything, have a nice weekend." Finn finished trying to be gently with Blaine. Without Kurt he had no reason to be at McKinley, and they were in love.

Blaine hung up and turned back to Kurt. "Damn you're a good actor."

"I've had plenty of practice."

Kurt whispers hugging Blaine tightly. "You're too good."

"I'm alright though, because I have you." Blaine kisses Kurt lightly, Kurt smiles into the kiss.

Kurt pulls back when he remembers something. "Before Finn called you, when I said I started dating you. You became sort of sad for a moment. What happened?" Kurt asks quietly.

"I just took it the wrong way."

"What way did you take it?"

"That I destroyed who you were. That I changed you, and it's a bad thing. It just thought for a moment that maybe us together wasn't a good thing, know that I would hate it being something bad because I love you so much Kurt .And because I'm something bad, and I changed you into that, and that I ruined you. Did that make any sense at all?" Blaine looks like a kicked puppy when he finishes.

"Oh love, you are not something bad, and you did not ruin me." Kurt kisses Blaine trying to show him his love through the kiss. He pushes Blaine back down on to the bed, kissing him lustfully. His tongue tracing Blaine's lips before entering his mouth, Kurt wrapped his tongue around Blaine. "I love you so much." Kurt kisses Blaine. Blaine hums wrapping his arms around Kurt; he lowers down to Blaine's necks kissing at nipping every so often, while pulling off each other's clothes. Moves lower, and then stops at Blaine's hip bone, kissing and biting it gently. "Blaine, I love you so much." He whispers before he begins to suck Blaine's cock slowly, almost teasingly he takes more in, sucking faster, his tongue swirling around Blaine's length. Kurt pulled off with a popping sound, causing Blaine whines quietly. Kurt kisses Blaine's hip-bone, sucking and biting more roughly, smiling when he feels Blaine hard against him. Blaine hums when Kurt bites his collar bone roughly, first Kurt's tongue swirling around on his skin, kissing him lightly, then sucking lightly before he bite Blaine.

"AH, god Kurt." Blaine moans swiftly rolling on top of Kurt when pulls back. "Ha." Blaine smiles at Kurt, kissing the blood off of his lips, before moving down to his neck. Teasingly he scraps his teeth against. He sucks on Kurt's neck, laughing when he moans.

"Please."

"What?"

"Fuck it." Kurt mutters, and rolls over so he's on top.

"You're adorable." Blaine kisses Kurt before rolling back on top. "Now what did you want dear?" he asks, kissing Blaine's neck again, his teeth scrapping against his neck.

Kurt moans arching his back. "Bite me." Kurt moans withering beneath him as Blaine's fangs entered his skin slowly. Blaine pulls back and kisses Kurt slowly. "Don't ever think what we have is bad." Kurt whispers, before biting Blaine harshly in a dominant way, causing Blaine to moan mixed with a whimper.

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! **

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Disclaimer: I still don't own glee! Enjoy!  
XOXO**

Kurt bites Blaine again, at the collar bone slowly moving down sucking at various places before biting again at his hip-bone, causing Blaine's his to jerk forward, Kurt hums quietly while stroking Blaine's length lazily, while sucking on Blaine's inner thigh his teeth scrapping against it slowly. "Kurtttt." Blaine whines under his breath.

"Yes love." Kurt asks innocently his lips kissing Blaine's staff lazily moving up his, until his their lips meet, and so are their cocks, they rut against each other for a few moments, Kurt only kissing Blaine twice. "What did you want?" Kurt bats his eyes.

"Fuck me." Blaine whispers, his hips rolling forward. Kurt was honestly surprised he was _always_ on bottom, so he took the chance and grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, while sucking on the back on Blaine's neck nipping lightly while he slowly entered Blaine for the first time. The both moaned loudly, when Kurt was all the way in he waited for Blaine to give some sort of signal like he did for him. "Move." Blaine moans.

So he did at first he did slowly, but with each time he wanted to slam into him, wants to move faster. Now he knew how hard it was, and why Blaine is always scratching at his back during the first part, he wanted to fuck Blaine's brains out. The process was slow until only a minute or two after he entered Blaine he whispers "Faster, hard, goddamnitKurt!"

Jerking in and out of Blaine hitting his prostate repeatedly was one of the best things he has ever done. They moan loudly Blaine gripping the sheets tightly, while Kurt bites the back of Blaine's neck and back. Kurt grips Blaine's hips knowing it would leave bruising but didn't care. Kurt hit's Blaine's prostate again causing him to moan loudly being muffled by the mattress that he had bitten his teeth tearing the sheet.

"God damn it Blaine!" Kurt moans when Blaine takes control and begins ridding Kurt slowly. Laughing when Kurt jerks forward into Blaine, Blaine starts moving faster, occasionally meeting with Kurt when he jerks forward. "Fuck, I'm going to come." Kurt moans while his hips jerk forward hitting Blaine's prostate harshly causing him to come before Kurt does.

Blaine lies down beside Kurt. "Damn." He sighs closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Kurt's breath on his shoulder.

"We should shower."

"We should, but I want to sleep."

"We can after."

"But then I won't want too." Blaine whines.

"We'll then we can snog, or cuddle."

"Okay." Blaine follows Kurt to the bathroom. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"I know you do I just like saying it, and always making sure you know." Blaine says quietly stepping into the shower. Kurt nods stepping in after Blaine, sighing when the warm water washes over his body. He stares at Blaine's body; thinking about how his abs are even more defined when he's wet. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiles kissing Blaine lightly before lathering shampoo into the sorter boy's hair, while Blaine does his. Slowly they wash each other, until they're holding each other, soap trailing down they're body, leaving a foam path behind, occasionally wiping soap away before it gets into each other's eyes. "Maybe we should rinse out the soap and get out, because otherwise I don't think we're moving." Kurt laughs.

"Yeah." Blaine laughed nodding. After they finished washing they dried off and went to find some clothes.

"Blaine, I have no clothes."

"Sorry babe, but you're going to have to wear mine or none at all." Blaine says with a wink.

"For now I think I'll wear yours."

"Alright. You can wear whatever you want."

"Thanks. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Alright, which one?"

"You pick it."

"Alright." Blaine pulled on sweat pants, and went to go pick out a movie. Kurt copied and went over to find Blaine sitting on the floor staring at his collection of DVDs.

"Need help?" Kurt asks the tip of his fingers lingering on Blaine's back over the healing bite marks and scratches he left.

"Hmmm, how about Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Great!" Blaine set it up while Kurt stretched out on the couch, having Blaine lie beside him, only seconds later until they're intertwined. Their legs tangled, Kurt's arms warped around Blaine. Kurt smiles at Blaine when he yawns.

"You're like a puppy."

"How is that so?"

"You go to high energy to half asleep, you're eyes, and you're just adorable." Kurt informs Blaine. Blaine smiles wickedly. "What?"

Blaine smiles again and licks Kurt's face. "Now I'm even more like a puppy." Kurt sighs smiling, then licks Blaine's face back. "You're a kitty though."

"If you say so dear." Kurt yawns probably because of Blaine's yawning.

"Now can we sleep?" Blaine asks.

"Yes love." Kurt whispers nuzzling his check into Blaine's curly hair, as Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. They fell asleep quickly to be awakened by a knocking on Blaine's door about two hours later.

"Shit, Kurt I need you to listen carefully and do exactly as I say, jump out the window don't worry you'll land safely and then run like we did two nights again and hid in the cave until I call you take my cell phone." Blaine demands whispering "Go now!" Kurt nods and jumps out of the window not even pausing when he lands he runs, Blaine's phone clutched tightly in his hand.

Blaine throws on a shirt before answering the door. "Sorry mate I was asleep."

"You're Blaine Anderson correct? Kurt Hummel's boyfriend?" The officer asks demandingly.

"Yes, how may I be of your assistance?"

"We're going to take you down to the station, and search you're apartment. We have a warrant." The officer behind him said.

He was going to have to put them trance so he could hide Kurt's clothes. "Yes, that's fine." Blaine steps forward, staring into both of their eyes at the same time repeating wait. Until they both looked dazed, quickly he ran into his flat grabbed Kurt's clothes and threw them into a bag, pulled up a few floor boards, stuffed the bag in; flatten them down, and went back to the officers. "Shall we go, or would you like to search my apartment?"

"We're going to take you down we think it will be best to find some things about you, and your relationship with Mr. Hummel."

"Alright, I'm just going to put on shoes first though."

"Okay." Blaine went back into his flat only to be followed by the taller officer. Blaine got his shoes and followed them out.

"Don't fear, we normally don't come to pick people up we called you, and friends of yours did as well but you didn't answer."

"Sorry about that, rough night."

"Understandable if my wife went messing I don't think I would be able to sleep." The shorter officer smiles kindly at Blaine. They arrived at the station to find Carole, Finn, and Burt leaving, the two men comforting Carole.

"Hey Blaine!" Finn calls out walking over to Blaine nonchalantly even though he was obliviously trying to get out of the situation with his mother.

"Hey." Blaine waves.

"Don't worry they're not going to give you a rough time, just basic questions." Finn smiles.

"O-Okay."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." Blaine followed the two officers into the station. "So…"

"You can sit there." The short officer pointed to the chair, in front of his desk. "So how long have you been in uh a relationship with Mr. Hummel?"

"We'll we have been friends for a few months, and then we started dating, so for a little longer than a year we've been together." Blaine says quietly.

The short makes a face of disgust, but the taller nods and writes in his notebook. "Have you ever hurt Mr. Hummel?"

"No! Never! We'll one time he was said because it was Valentine's day and he thought I was going to sing to him, but I sang to this one dude that was too old for, me and it was before we were together."

The officer rolled his eyes. "I meant physically, Mr. Anderson."

"I never would, nor have I ever." Blaine says truthfully.

"Alright, when was the last time you saw Mr. Hummel?"

"Thursday after glee club, we walked out the building together, and I then we walked over to his car. We said goodbye and that was the last time I saw him." Blaine's breathing hitched.

"Okay, that goes along with everything else we have been told. Is there anyone you know that would want him dead, or out of the way?"

"Well there are some jocks that dislike him, but I don't think they'd ever go that far. This one boy David Karofsky threaten to kill him once, and a boy named Sebastian Smythe who would want to get him out of the way, but the worst he has ever done was try to throw a slushie at him…" Blaine told them now crying quietly.

"Why would he want him gone?"

"Because he jealous, I guess."

"Of what Mr. Anderson?"

"Of Kurt, because he likes me, but I'm with Kurt…"

"His name was Sebastian Smythe, correct?"

"Yes." Blaine wipes the tears away.

"Well, that's all you, we will take you back, we're going to look through your apartment quickly, and then we'll be done, unless we find something. You live there alone correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"When I transferred to McKinley it was easier to buy an apartment rather than drive to and from every morning and afternoon."

"Okay, let's go." They went back to Blaine's apartment; they looked in every closet, corner, under the bed, in the bath tub. The short kept looking around, but the taller one seemed pretty satisfied. "You must really love him." He whispers staring at Blaine's desk that had arrested picture of them, some were silly, them kissing, and smiling looking into the camera and Blaine's favorite was when they were on stage holding hands during the Candles duet. Blaine nods tearing falling again. "Bill, I think we should get going and discuss what we found out." The taller officer calls out to the officer who was looking under his bed again.

Blaine smiles slightly knowing that he's finding spare lube under there. "Okay. Let's go, this fa- kid is clean." Blaine frowns at him knowing he was going to say faggot.

"We'll call you if we find out anything. By the way my name is Charlie." The shake hands and the officers leave. Blaine waited half an hour before calling Kurt.

"You can come back home now."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." It was about time, he walking around the woods for about two hours, he knew he was supposed to stay in the cave but he got bored after thirty minutes.

"And come in through the window."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kurt asked when he began running back to Blaine's flat.

"Like Spiderman."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Really how am I supposed to get in?"

"Through the window, don't worry you'll figure it out."

"Fuck youuu."

"Later."

"Mhm." Kurt hung up annoyed, because now he had to climb up a building, and through a window to get in. Jumping out had been easy like jumping off a small wall. He decided he would just jump up and then run up the fire escape. It took a bit longer than he had hoped, but he got in without anyone noticing him.

He found Blaine lying on the couch. "Sorry about that. I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't realize so soon."

"It's okay." Kurt cuddles up beside Blaine.

"Kurt? You left the cave. Why did you do that, it's not safe." Blaine asks nuzzling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"H-How did you find out?"

"I know things."

"Seriously, how?"

"I'm old and wise, and I can see the past, future and present!"

"Seriously though."

"Timing."

"Timing?"

"Timing." Blaine nods picking Kurt up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"Bed." Blaine says before dropping him on the mattress.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Erm." Blaine takes off his shirt before curling up next to Kurt. "I'm tired."

"I noticed."

"I didn't like the Bill very much but Charlie was nice." Blaine yawns kissing Kurt gently.

"Blaine will you bite me?"

"Yes, we need to hunt tomorrow night." Blaine whispers his lips brushing against Kurt's neck. Kurt strains his head to the side giving Blaine more room. "You like me biting you too much." Blaine informs like it was a bad thing; unintentionally teasing Kurt his breath on his neck, with his lips brushing against him, he could almost feel Blaine's teeth causes him to moan.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kurt asks before Blaine bites Kurt causing him to moans, his body relaxing once again. "Again?" Kurt asks in a pleading voice. Blaine nods, biting him five or six more times until Blaine says that's enough and falls asleep. While Kurt spends some time wondering what he meant, but eventually falls asleep.

**Sooo what did you think? Leave your opinion in the review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee **

**XOXO**

Kurt woke up curl up next to Blaine, he felt extremely light headed like when he doesn't eat for two days. Kurt nuzzled his head back into Blaine's chest squeezing his eyes shut. "Kurt?" Blaine grumbles quietly.

"Shit did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been awake for a little while, and then you got really tense."

"I just feel like I haven't eaten in awhile…"

"Well you haven't." Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair gently. "I'll be right back." Blaine leaves for a moment returning with a large cup.

"Is-is that blood?" Blaine smiles before downing the cup offering Kurt his neck. Kurt was all of a sudden nervous. He guesses because he was actually taking blood from Blaine, he bites Blaine more carefully than he has before, but couldn't but to moan when his fangs penetrate Blaine's flesh. Then when he feels the warm sticky liquid arise in his mouth, Kurt can only think to drink it all of it his tongue licking any that up goes astray moaning quietly; Kurt pulls back slowly feeling embarrassed looking at Blaine unsure.

"That was hot." Blaine whispers kissing cupping Kurt's cheek before kissing him roughly, his tongue tracing Kurt's lips licking the blood of Kurt. Moaning quietly he flips Kurt over so he's lying on the bed, while Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist pulling him closer. "I've want you do to that for awhile." Blaine whispers, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body, his hand squeezing his ass, which causes Kurt to mewl grinding against Blaine both of their growing erection rubbing against each other causing them both to moan into a kiss.

"We should do that more often then." Kurt whispers.

"Don't want to make a habit of it."

"I think I would be okay with it." Kurt whispers kissing Blaine roughly his hips jerking forward.

"You're so fucking hot." Blaine growls into the kiss before moving don Kurt's neck biting and sucking leaving a trail of red marks as he makes his way down as he makes his way it Kurt's straining erection, slowly takes off Kurt's trousers while sucking on his hip-bone. Then teasingly strokes Kurt teasingly.

"Blaaaineee!" Kurt whines his hips rocking forward.

"Yes love?" Blaine asks innocently.

"I wan-f-fuckk!" Kurt moans unable to finish his sentence, because Blaine starts to blow Kurt at a slow pace speeding up, but then pulls off with popping sound.

"You were saying?"

"You're a tease."

"You love it." Blaine mumbles kissing Kurt's hipbone his teeth scraping roughly against his skin.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kurt groans swiftly rolling over so he's straddling Blaine. "Suck." He orders.

"Yes sir." Blaine mumbles before deep throating Kurt, his tongue swirling around Kurt's cock and sucking expertly, causing Kurt to moan leaning into Blaine more.

"GoddamnitBlaine!" Kurt groans when Blaine moans creating a small vibration. Blaine smirks, humming "Teenage Dream" loudly, causing Kurt to moan louder his thrusting forward, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair tugging lightly. "FucckkkBBLLaine!" Kurt moans loudly his body shaking with pleasure. "I-I'm not going to last mu-much longer!? Kurt moans before he comes in Blaine's mouth. Blaine drinks it up quickly, before Kurt gets off his chest exhausted, lying beside Blaine before stroking Blaine's cheek lazily. "God I love you."

"Good because you're stuck with me." Blaine mutters his eyes fluttering shut. Kurt rolls on his side so he could look at Blaine. He had a perfect body, and was still hard. Kurt slowly started to blow him sucking. He stays slow the whole time enjoying Blaine's moans, and when his hips jerk forward. "ErrrnghKURRRTT!" Blaine growls when Kurt speeds up then slows down again then speeds up staying at the faster pace until Blaine comes. Kurt yawns before kissing Blaine lightly, then on his nose. Blaine giggles when Kurt begins to kiss the rest of his face lightly, while wrapping his arms around him pulling him closer. "Kurt." Blaine whispers kissing him lightly.

"Yes?"

Blaine smiles. "I just love saying you're name."

Kurt kisses Blaine. "I love when you moan it."

"I love when you moan mine." Blaine whispers kissing Kurt longingly, Blaine pulls back staring into Kurt's eyes, smiling and kissing him lightly when he yawns, "You adorable…sleep?" Kurt nods nuzzling his head into Blaine chest, they slowly fall asleep slowly to Blaine humming "Somewhere only we know" quietly.

***LATER***

Kurt wakes up to a loud beeping noise. "Blaaaiinee?" he whines, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's the alarm. I have school."

"I don't want you to go though."

"I don't have glee today." Blaine hugs Kurt tightly. "You're going to feel pain again since you fed last night, but it won't be as bad. Just don't cut again, that will only make it last longer."

"Okay." Kurt kisses Blaine lightly before letting him get up. Blaine gets up and dresses in skinny jeans and a purple. "No bow-tie?"

"You're missing, and I'm sad." Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kurt said, but Blaine was already out the door. Kurt yawns then decides to get up and go shower.

Blaine left quickly deciding to go to The Lima Bean for coffee so he wouldn't fall asleep in class, hoping he would run into any other glee club members, instead he got the worst. "Blaine, long time no see." Sebastian coos.

"Hey." Blaine orders his coffee and walked away from him.

"Ignoring me?" Sebastian pouts.

"No I just have school." Blaine keeps walking.

"Without Kurt around we could have some fun."

Of course he was going to do this. "No, I don't know where Kurt is, for all I know he's been killed! There is no way in hell I'm going to fuck with you!" Blaine yelled tearing up.

"Suit yourself." Sebastian shrugged, then pulls Blaine close whispering in his ear, "I'll wait till your ready." His eyes linger at his neck eyeing the hickeys, "Clearly your find with cheating with someone else." Sebastian pauses, "Why not me though?" his lips brush up against Blaine ears, causing him to jerk back. "Bye Blaine." Sebastian whispers when he walks out of the shop.

Kurt walks around Blaine's flat bored to death after he took a shower. Half his body was numb with pain; he didn't really care enough to put his mind off of it.

"Blaine!" Rachel calls out. "We're making a search group for Kurt. Do you want to join?"

"When?"

"Later tonight."

"I have to go to my parent's house after school."

"Oh well we made a website, and posters."

"Okay."

"You look sad."

"Well there's a chance Kurt's dead, or he's hurt, I don't know where he is and I haven't slept in days. I just don't know what to do…" Blaine runs his hands through his hair frustrated, tearing up again.

Rachel hugs him tightly. "We'll find him, don't worry about the search, but will you come to the candlelight ceremony we're going to have?"

"Yes."

"I'll text you the date, and location. Is it okay that we play candles? The one from sectionals? That you two did?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay." The bell rings, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." There was going to be an awful lot of crying to do.

**HEY! Did you like it? If so tell me in the reviews! Because they honestly make my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! A bit of a skip in time, hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**_

_**XOXO**_

***TWO WEEKS LATER!***

You don't have to come if you don't want to I know you have been having a really hard time lately. –Rachel

I'm fine. I'll be there. –Blaine

Okay. You don't have to come early, we have enough people to help set up. –Rachel

Okay – Blaine.

"We have an hour." Blaine calls out. They had gotten use to the schedule. Blaine goes to school, Kurt stays home reads, sings, cooks, Blaine still helps Kurt with hunting, but he was fast learner. Sadly they had to cut down on Kurt giving Blaine hickeys incase people noticed.

"What do you wanna do?" Kurt appeared wearing only a pair of tight black boxers, his body covered in hickeys, and bruises.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I think you're wearing too much clothes." Blaine smirks sitting an alarm on his phone so it will stop them in forty five minutes, before taking off his shirt. "Good boy, now the trousers." Kurt orders.

Blaine kicks off his trousers before grabbing Kurt by the waist kissing him passionately, his tongue trusting into his mouth. They're tongues fight for dominance, Blaine wining easily. Slowly he moves down Kurt's body his tongue swirling around his nipple causing Kurt to shiver, moaning quietly. He moves down stopping at his hip-bone. Biting roughly, while taking off his trousers, before blowing Kurt bobbing his head his tongue swirling around the head of Kurt's cock. "FUCKYESBALINE!" Kurt moans pulling Blaine's hair pulling him closer so Blaine takes all Kurt's length. "SOCLOSE!" Kurt groans, when Blaine speeds up. Blaine swallows, licking up the rest. Then kisses Kurt slowly letting him taste himself, before Kurt hands slow slide into Blaine underwear stroking Blaine lazily.

Kurt doesn't even tease he wants it as much as Blaine does roughly pulling off his underwear taking Blaine's full length moaning when he feels him growing harder. "KurrrRTT." Blaine moans his knees growing weak. Blaine moans. Kurt hums quietly, his tongue swirling around Blaine's cock, sucking more quickly. "ARRRHHHGODKURT!" Blaine moan loudly before coming in his mouth.

Kurt moans at the heat drinking it up before popping off. They both smirk. "You should probably get ready." Kurt whispers back up.

"I really don't want to go."

"But you agreed, and you're my boyfriend you have to."

"I am, but I rather spend my time with you." Blaine hugs Kurt tightly; they hold each other in silence until Blaine alarm begins blaring, "That's my queue." Blaine sighs pulling back from Kurt dressing. "We'll hunt later, okay?" Kurt nods putting on trousers.

"I'll see you later." Kurt kisses Blaine getting out of the view of the door before he leaves.

"Bye love." Blaine whispers before walking to McKinley football field.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel calls out handing him a candle. All the glee club, Kurt's family, Mr. Schuester, drama club, the warblers, some jocks, all of their student's parents, miss matched groups of people were there all holding candle sticks. There was a big projector screen, which would play the videos the search group made. They waited for a few more minutes to see if anyone else would come.

Sue and her lot of cheerios, with a few other students, then Sebastian came. Blaine wasn't sure why he'd come, but there he was. "Everyone could I have your attention please!" Rachel said through the microphone she had set up. "Everyone has their candles correct?" There was a chorus of yeses. "Good, lighters will be past around, please light your candle while we begin. Kurt Hummel went missing a couple of weeks ago. We have no clue where he might be, or what condition he might be in… We just have to pray, hope; wish that he will arrive home soon… Kurt's my best friend… I love him very much; I'd like to dictate this song to him…" Rachel was crying silently before she began.

**Then my world was shattered**

**Wishing you were somehow here again**

**Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed**

**Somehow you would be here****  
****Wishing I could hear your voice again**

**Knowing that I never would**

**Dreaming of you won't help me to do**

**All that you dreamed I could**

**Passing bells and sculpted angels**

**Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions**

**You were warm and gentle****  
****Too many years fighting back tears**

**Why can't the past just die?**

**Wishing you were somehow here again**

**Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"**

**Try to forgive, teach me to live**

**Give me the strength to try**

**No more memories, no more silent tears**

**No more gazing across the wasted years**

**Help me say, "Goodbye"**

**Help me say, "Goodbye"**" Rachel's had tears streaming down her face be the end of the song, along with almost everyone else. Rachel didn't even bow she just walked away a sobbing mess. All of the glee club except for Blaine, and Rachel, because they were only going to do solos. They sang everybody cried, now it was Blaine's turn. He wiped his face, before speaking.

"Hi everyone, Kurt's my boyfriend," Blaine closed he eyes as he spoke not sure what he was saying at first, "He helped me more than anything, he gave me hope when I had none, he has helped me… I love him…he everything to me… he is hope, he is love, he was mine un-until he was stolen away from me. No matter what people say about our love, any hate it never dims it only grows stronger. I'd be daft to say that I-I miss him the most, but I feel like that sometimes, when I'm alone at school, when all I can do is think of him…We don't know where he is, what condition he's in. All we can do is hope. The hope he gave me…I love him." Blaine had tears streaming down his face, not even noticing the wax of the candle dripping onto his hand.

"**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know**

**This could be the end of everything,**

**So why don't we go,**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know."** Blaine fades out his voice shaking. Blaine walks away Rachel takes his candle handing him unlit hugging him tightly.

"I'm proud of you." Rachel whispers looking over at Carole and Burt who were walking up to make their speech, "There's just a few more people then we're all going to Breadstixs if you want to join us." Blaine shook his head.

"I think I'm going to just go home after this; I feel sick." Blaine whispers, it was true though, but not in missing Kurt in what he did. Look at all of these people who missed Kurt, he had selfishly changed him so he could have him until the earth ended…or one of them were killed, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"Okay, you can sit over there if you want." Blaine led him to a chair beside Mercedes. "Mercedes you go on next."

"Okay." Mercedes cries softly.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I just really miss Kurt, I stay strong in school, but tonight seeing all these people…I just can't hold it together." Mercedes cries. Blaine pats her one the shoulder.

"I think it's your turn."

"Okay, Blaine I think sometimes you are the one who misses Kurt the most, during school you never smile any more, you're just not yourself."

"How could anyone be without Kurt?" Blaine mumbles. Mercedes went on.

"Kurt's one of my best friends…..I just can't believe he gone…." She starts sobbing heavily causing Rachel to run up to her so she can lead her off stage so they can cry together hugging each other. Then Mr. Schuester walks out.

"Kurt is a very special student, he has made me see that it doesn't matter who you are but you are special. Everyone is. Like Blaine said Kurt is hope. Hope for a day where we can live in harmony with Kurt by our side. He's Kurt. Such a wonderful, loving boy. He was lost, but now Blaine helped him, the glee club helped him. Now it's our time to help. He need hope." Mr. Schuester turners on the projector, and walks off crying.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Blaine and Kurt appear on stage, and the singing begins….

"**The power lines went out****  
****And I am all alone****  
****But I don't really care at all****  
****Not answering my phone******

**All the games you played****  
****The promises you made****  
****Couldn't finish what you started****  
****Only darkness still remains******

**Lost sight****  
****Couldn't see****  
****When it was you and me****  
****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****I'm beginning to see the light****  
****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****But I think I'll be alright******

**Been black and blue before****  
****There's no need to explain****  
****I am not the jaded kind****  
****Playback's such a waste******

**You're invisible****  
****Invisible to me****  
****My wish is coming true****  
****Erase the memory of your face****  
****Lost sight****  
****Couldn't see****  
****When it was you and me****  
****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****I'm beginning to see the light****  
****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****But I think I'll be alright******

**One day****  
****You will wake up****  
****With nothing but your sorries****  
****And someday****  
****You will get back****  
****Everything you gave me****  
****Blow the****candles****out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****I'm beginning to see the light******

**Blow the candles out (The candles out)****  
****Looks like a solo tonight (Solo tonight)****  
****But I think I'll be alright" **

Everyone blows out there candle sobbing quietly, most of the girls holding each other, Blaine had no idea that this had such an impact. He was so stupid.

"Rachel, I'm going to go I just feel bad."

"Understandable." Rachel hugs Blaine wiping her eyes.

"Spend everyone my love for them, okay?"

"I will, go home get some sleep you'll feel better in the morning."

"Bye." Blaine runs home almost running into a jogger. He opens the door to find Kurt on the couch reading a book.

"Hey babe." Kurt sees Blaine's face. "What's wrong?" Blaine falls into his arms.

Sobbing into his bare chest, "What have I done?!"

"Don't worry, we can fix it." Kurt soothes rubbing his back.

"It's too late." Blaine sobs clinging to Kurt tightly, "It's my entire fault, and how could I be so stupid."

"What ever happen I still love you." Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's head holding him tightly never letting go.

**HEY! DID YOU LIKE IT? IF SO TEKK ME IN THE REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

**Rachels song:** **Wishing you were somehow here again - Phantom of the Opera**

**Blaine's song:**** Somewhere Only We Know**** – KEANE**

**Duet on the video- Candles- Hey Monday**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Enjoy!**_

_**XOXO**_

Kurt woke up the next morning to find Blaine gone; he searched the whole flat to only find out that he took a shower and changed his clothes. _What the hell was going on?! _Was his only thought for two hours as he paced the flat.

"Blaine wha-" then a hand covered his mouth his first instinct was to bite it, but then it realized it was Blaine.

"Rachel is at the door. I'll explain." He whispers in his ear before shoving him in the closet.

"What were you saying Rachel?"

"Uh uhh just ignore Sebastian, and I just hope you're alright, last night hit you really hard."

"Yeah, I'll see you at school."

"Bye."

"See ya, and Blaine I you ever need anyone to talk to just call me."

"Okay, thanks Rach."

"Anytime, bye!"

"Bye."

Kurt was pulled out of the closet, "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Blaine what's going on?"

"Rachel wanted to go out for coffee, she was worried."

"Yeah so am I."

"Sorry."

"Can I ask you a few things?" Kurt asks leading him to the couch. Blaine nods, "One: you always say that we shouldn't make a habit of biting, and drinking from each other. Why?"

"You know how you want to do it more often?" Blaine asks softly. Kurt nods. "Yeah, well that's because if we do it too often, we'll start to get addicted, and become attached, we can still go it just not as much as we do…"

"Is it a bad thing, to become like addicted?"

"Not really, because if it gets too bad we won't think about it and start doing it in public."

"What if we can control ourselves?"

"It's extremely hard to though."

"We could try…"

"And there is awhile till I can go in public without you having to hold me back. So we can practice…"

"We can try, what else did you want to know?"

"Last night?"

"Oh…" Blaine sighs, "It's just all those people. I was so selfish to turn you. They all mess you so much. Everyone was a sobbing mess by the end and it's my entire fault. "

"It's not forever, only a few more weeks."

"But what if you're not ready then? Sometimes it can take years. What if we do this and you attack the swat team? They'll shot at you, they'll hurt you, I can't have that."

Kurt was a bit Kurt that Blaine didn't have faith in him, but he probably had a reason. "We can walk around and see if I can be around people without attacking…" Kurt asks hopefully. Blaine nods frowning.

"We'll have to do it somewhere you won't be recognized there are billboards with your face on it, signs all over town. "

"Where?"

"Or we could just chance your appearance."

"Like dye my hair?"

"No, some don't dye their hair or stuff. They have wigs and colored contacts. Things like that."

"So you have those things?"

"Yup, we're going to have to cover up those pretty eyes."

"Mhhh, what did Rachel mean by ignore Sebastian?"

"Oh." Blaine's mind went right back to the coffee shop.

** *5 HOURS AGO***

Blaine and Rachel wait in line at the Lima Bean, Rachel chatted happily about how brave everyone was last night, about how everyone who spoke was so brave, then Sebastian walked up to them smirking. "Good performance, Blaine." He winks.

"What do you want Sebastian." Rachel interjects.

"Well Blaine for starters."

"Anything else?"

"Not yet…so Blaine how about my place tonight?"

"I'm not cheating on Kurt."

"He won't know, he's not here."

"Shut up Sebastian!" Rachel yells he looks like she's about to slap him.

"Excuse us Rachel." Sebastian pulls Blaine out the shop. "Blaine, I see your hickeys are gone, I could make some new." Sebastian winks an arm around him as they walk on the side walk.

"No thanks."

"Aww come on." Sebastian starts suck on Blaine's neck, "It must be awhile since you've had sex." He mutters sucking harder. Blaine tries pulling away only to have him to hold on tighter.

"Stop it Seb."

"Fine, you're no fun."

"I'm dating Kurt!"

"Where is he then? For all we know he's dead! Are you going to wait forever?"

"He's not dead." Blaine mutters backing away from him, glancing back at the shop to find Rachel standing there watching everything that just happened.

"Call me when you get tired of masturbating." Sebastian says before walking away.

Blaine walks up to Rachel, "It's okay. I understand." She said quietly before handing him a cup of coffee.

"What? I'm not cheating on Kurt!"

"Oh, well just try to ignore him, he's just an ass."

"Yeah, let's sit down.

***PRESENT***

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you should call him." Kurt mumbles surprised he was able to say it.

"Wh-what!?"

"We need this to look real."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to cheat on you."

"Just think-"

"No." Blaine cuts off, "I'm never going to do that."

"Okay, good I didn't want you too; it just needs to look real as possible."

"Oh, I'd never. I couldn't."

"Okay, I have one more question." Blaine nods, "Can we hunt to night?" Blaine nods again. "Good I'm starving."

"Sorry, we've skipped a few nights haven't we?" Blaine asks Kurt nods. "We can leave in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay…so what did Sebastian do to you again?"

"He sucked on my neck."

"Show me." Kurt whispers leaning closer to Blaine.

Blaine leans in lips meeting Kurt's neck slowly. Sucking lightly, "It was like this." Blaine mumbles sucking a bite harder. Then he pulls back, "Just like that."

"Sounds fun."

"It wasn't." Blaine shakes his head opening his arms for Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's chest.

"It was Sebastian, and not you." Kurt smiles kissing Blaine's neck, lowering down trying not to bite as he does. He takes off Blaine and his shirt slowly before he begins to suck on Blaine's nipple his tongue swirling around teasingly. Blaine arches his back moaning Kurt's name. Then he slowly moves to his hip bone giving in a biting roughly, causing Blaine to moan loudly. Kurt smiles unleashing Blaine's cock; licking up the pre-cum before sucking on the head of the cock, slowly taking in more, humming sending small vibrations through Blaine's cock, smiling when Blaine moans out his name. Kurt sucks quickly, his tongue swirling around his cock, causing Blaine's stomach to tighten, he moans loudly coming in his mouth when Kurt bites down little with his front teeth. Kurt licks up every bit before moving back up to Blaine, kissing him slowly, then moves down to his neck biting him roughly straddling his lap.

Until Blaine switches positions so he's on top of Kurt. Teasingly he scraps his teeth against his skin, "Blllaaainne!" Kurt moans hips jerking forward.

"Yes?" He asks in a mock of innocence.

"Bi-bite me." Kurt whispers in a pleading voice.

Blaine sighs rolling off of Kurt lying beside him, "After this we need to hold back on the biting."

"You say that now."

"We'll have to try, or no biting at all."

"We'll have to practice then." Kurt kisses him lightly.

"After." Blaine mumbles teasingly brushing his teeth against Kurt's chin, smiling when Kurt whines tilting his head up. Blaine licks Kurt's neck, his lips caressing his skin slowly, before scrapping his teeth against his neck.

"Blaaine please." Kurt begs, Blaine smirks sinking his fangs in slowly smiling when Kurt moans, he pulls back and bites him roughly. He bites Kurt's again and again until he moans reaching orgasm.

"We can clean up in a few then hunt." Blaine whispers kissing him lightly.

"Okay." Kurt yawns.

"Sleep love." Blaine whispers holding him to his chest falling asleep slowly.

**Next chapter coming soon! Please Review! **

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XOXO**

Kurt awoke to find Blaine asleep; he was starving but didn't want to wake him. Kurt got dressed making sure the hood covered his face and left to feed. He now realized what Blaine meant, his face was everywhere. Signs, posters, billboards thankfully it was a good picture. It looked like the whole town was looking for him; he just kept his head low till he found an empty alleyway. He sort of gotten the thing Blaine does when he puts people into a trance. He waited till some drunken lady stumbled into the alley, Kurt had to use all his power not to jump on her; he taped on her shoulder.

She turns around eyes wide then turns around and vomits on the ground, she turns back around, "Your-your that boy!"

"Sh-hh sh-hh I need your help."

"Anything!" the lady new that there was prize money for ever found him.

"Look into my eyes." Kurt whispers

"Why?" she asks, Kurt ignores him taking his face between her hands rather forcefully, "What are you doing?" She asks trying to pull away from him.

"Don't worry." Kurt whispers staring into her eyes thinking extremely hard stay quiet until she went into a daze, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kurt whispers before tilting her neck to the side turning her so it would look like they were snogging if someone peered into the alley way before sinking his fangs into her soft flesh. He held back a groan of pleasure from the blood he drank. We drank at a slow pace at first before he began drinking more hungrily. Kurt drains the body from blood within eighteen minutes, after he carelessly tossed her into the back of the alley way and waited.

The second one was much easier to catch. Another girl only a bit older than Kurt, she looked into to his eyes, listen to everything Kurt told her to do. He almost didn't have to put her in a trance. He drained her body quickly of any trace of blood. Kurt placed her body on top of the other lady.

"Kurt." Blaine whispers making him jump, turning him around quickly.

"Blaine."

"Don't ever do that again." Blaine frowns.

"I'm sorry." Kurt says quietly, "I-I didn't want to wake you."

"Kurt." Blaine runs his hand through his hair, "You-please don't-it's not safe-please-you can't ever do that. At least not until you're ready." Blaine sighs.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispers walking up to Blaine.

Blaine takes him into his arms, "I-I was so scared that they'd taken you." He cries, "What if someone had found you?!" Blaine hisses biting roughly. Kurt whimpers in pain and pleasure.

"Sorry."

"Let's go home."

"What about the bodies?" Blaine walks over to them tears open the younger girl's stomach, and then drops a match. They fire engulfs the girl and women.

"Good thing they were intoxicated. Now run." They smirk at each other before racing back to their flat. They arrived at the same time. Kurt stares at Blaine unsure he could tell that he was pissed, relieved, a something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"How did you find me?"

"I changed you, so I'll always be able to find you…"

"Does that mean that the person changed you could find you?"

Blaine nods, "I thought he'd taken you."

"Wh-what?"

"Sometimes they'll find you and kill you or torture you, for fun, or they hate the existences of us, or they do as blackmail or payback."

"Wh-why would they do it too me?"

"For fun."

"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you."

"Just please don't do it again." Blaine tells him his breath tickling Kurt's neck.

"I won't I promise." Kurt shivers slightly, Blaine kisses Kurt slowly, "Blaine." Kurt gasp when they pull apart for air.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"No, I'm just worried that you are." Kurt whispers when Blaine's begins to kiss his neck. touching every part of his exposed skin. Tearing off Kurt's hoodie his hand running down is bare chest causing Kurt to shiver at the touch arching his back. Blaine smirks on hand in Kurt's back pocket pulling him close so their crotches meet, "Blaine." Kurt whisper tilting his head giving Blaine more room, but then he pulls back.

"Yes?" Blaine smirks, unbuttoning Kurt's trousers.

"Blaine, please."

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asks taking Kurt's length petting it slowly, letting the back of his nails rub against him.

"Fuck me." Kurt breaths, Blaine smirks grabbing the lube in the slicking himself up, not bothering to prepare Kurt. He was going to make him feel it.

"Beg for it." Blaine orders stroking Kurt.

"Blainnne, please fuck me, I want you in me please." Kurt moans helplessly, while Blaine strokes Kurt. Blaine pushes him down on the bed, stripping off his shirt, positioning himself at Kurt's hole so the head of his cock is inside him, teasing him. Smiling when Kurt moans, Blaine thrusts in all the way, "Faster." Kurt moans.

"If you say so." Blaine kisses Kurt lightly before thrusting in and out, moaning at the pressure. He stays at this pace hitting Kurt's prostate every so often. Kurt moans something quietly, "What do you want?" Blaine asks then accidently hits prostate roughly causing him to moans.

"Le-let me suck you." Kurt mumbles, Blaine nods and slides out of Kurt. Moaning quietly when Blaine began fingering Kurt, hitting his prostate over and over again, "Pleasseee Blaine let me." Kurt moans.

"Okay." Blaine mumbles exiting Kurt. He quickly repositions himself so he was on top of Blaine his lips instantly upon his neck, his tongue swirling around on his skin licking every inch of his collar bone, before moving down sucking his nipple, but never teasingly, only giving Blaine pleasure. Kurt moves down sucking on Blaine's hip bone sucking and nipping lightly, then Blaine stitches positions so he is straddling Kurt, "Suck." He commands quietly.

Kurt licks Blaine's shaft, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock before taking his full length in, sucking at a quick pace. Blaine moans putting more pressure on Kurt. They both moan Kurt bites ever so lightly causing Blaine to moan his stomach curling up, "Fuck babe." He whispers before coming hard into Blaine's mouth, Kurt moans swallowing, sucking on till he soft again, "Oh, mio amore." Blaine sighs getting off of Kurt's chest, stroking Kurt until he comes moaning, "Doccia?"

"I can't speak Italian."

"Sorry."

"You'll have to teach me one day." Kurt smiles, "Now what did you say?"

"Shower?" Kurt nods getting up with Blaine following him to the shower. Their lips meet once again when the steam fills the small bathroom. Blaine and Kurt slowly wash each other tenderly. "Kurt love." Blaine mumbles while washing his hair.

"Yes?"

"I have to leave you tomorrow to go to school." He frowns while messaging Kurt's scalp.

"We'll have to make the most of the time we have together, then we have the weekends, and time after."

Blaine nods, "I want to always be by your side."

"We can make that happen." Kurt smiles kissing Blaine, "You want to 'watch' a movie after this?"

Blaine nods while washing the rest of the soap off of each other. After they dry off and put on sweat pants they cuddle together on the couch until they fall asleep to the low murmur of the television.

**That is till the next chapter! Pleaseeeeeee review! **

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**XOXO**

Blaine got up and dressed silently without waking Kurt, and head to school. The day dragged on, but Blaine couldn't remember what happened, only that Rachel was there for him the whole day, she wanted to go out for coffee, but Blaine told her he wasn't in the mood. She told him that was understandable and gave him a speech that delayed him fifth teen minutes, so the parking lot was hell to get out of.

Blaine knew that Kurt was probably bored during the so he decided entertaining him would make up for it. "Hey babe." Kurt kisses Blaine lightly then goes back to the living room the living room and begins writing again. "What the story about?"

"It's about a mysterious man who sweeps a teen off his feet and takes him to the wild side." Kurt smiles. Blaine sits beside him slowly kissing his neck, trailing kisses to his collarbone.

"That sounds good baby." He mumbles pulling him closer. Kurt puts down his notebook nodding a bit relaxing; slowly Blaine peels off his tee-shit his lips tracing every part of his chest. He sucks on his nipple flicking his tongue over the tip, running his hand down Kurt's sides smiling when Kurt moans. "What do you want baby?" Blaine asks pulling back. Kurt whines trying to kiss Blaine, but he pulls back, "Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt lies helpless Blaine on top of his chest.

"I'm going to make you feel good." He whispers sending shivers down Kurt's spine. He nods as Blaine undoes his bowtie and takes off his shirt almost teasingly. Blaine kisses Kurt slowly only allowing him only so much.

"Blaine." Kurt gasps when they pull back.

"Yes?" He smiled contently.

"You're a tease." Kurt mumbles.

"I know." Blaine nods then kisses him slowly this tongue entering his mouth causing Kurt to moan softly. Blaine begins to grind softly, moving down to Kurt neck he sucks on the hickey covered neck, then stops, and pulls off both of their trousers and pants. Blaine grabs the bottle of lube they keep under the couch, he flips over so Kurt is on top, and he slicks up his fingers and slides one in slowly stopping at his knuckle, "Blaine." Kurt gasps, Blaine smirks adding in another, "Fuck me."

"Hmmm?" Blaine smirks adding in a third scissoring slowly.

"Please." Kurt whispers licking the shell of his ear, "Please."

Blaine pulls out of Kurt, about to lube, when Kurt does it himself making sure to take an extra long time. Blaine moans softly, then takes control quickly entering Kurt without any warning, they both moan loud, lips clasp both moving back and forwards quickly hitting Kurt's prostate ever other time.

"Fuck Blaine I'm not going to last long." Kurt moans.

"Yes you are." Blaine mumbles slowing down holding Kurt's hips in place, so he couldn't ride him. They stayed like that for a moment until they had calmed down, before Blaine allowed Kurt to move again, Blaine hits Kurt's prostate roughly once. Then slows down again. Both of their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, from being on the edge of coming for so long, and for fucking for at least an hour.

"When?" Kurt mumbles when they start moving quickly again hunger for action.

"When I say so." Blaine commands their lips lock for a long time, long enough that they slow down almost to a stop. Blaine's hand moves down to Kurt's length his thumb moving over the slit repeatedly.

"Blaine." Kurt growls unintentionally in his ear.

"So damn hot." Blaine mumbles cupping his cheek with his other hand.

"Please."

"Not until I say so." Blaine begins fucking Kurt roughly.

"Blaineeee." Kurt wines, Blaine moans and keeps fucking Kurt.

"Come for me." Blaine whispers biting his neck roughly. Kurt moans spraying all over his and Blaine's chest, while Blaine fills him. Kurt collapses on his chest.

"Holy shit." Kurt mumbles, Blaine nods and wraps his arms around Kurt slowly they fall asleep together.

**- 3 WEEKS LATER -**

"Wh-what I attack someone?" Kurt asks nervously watching Blaine dirty up his clothes that he wore the night he went "missing."

"I don't think you will. You were able to hold back a few hours ago, and you got like five bodies. Do we need to go over the story again?"

"No I've got it." Kurt smiles at Blaine faith, but frowns again he loved living with Blaine, now things were suppose to go back to normal except he would sneak out and they'd hunt.

"Good think you're a bloody brilliant actor."

"You're better." Kurt mutters, he'd lost twenty pounds since Blaine changed him, he never needed to eat unless he wanted too, Blaine explained to him that they would probably take him to the hospital, and there was a chance they'd put him on an I.V. or a special diet.

They spent the night before clinging to each other knowing that they won't be able to sleep together every night, it felt like they wouldn't be able together anymore, they both loathed it. Blaine wish he could keep Kurt locked up with him until the end of his days, "Are the bite marks gone?" he asks last night they needed each other to the extent they fed off of each other.

"All gone."

"Hickeys?"

"They just look like small bruises." Kurt told him examining his neck and collarbone.

"They'll call me when they find you, and we can reunite from our painful department." Blaine tells Kurt encircling his small waist.

"Okay." Kurt nods then kisses Blaine longingly in fear he won't be able do that for a while.

"Ready?" Blaine asks sadly, Kurt nods, "Okay." Blaine takes his hand and the bag of Kurt's clothing, and then they run.

Blaine leads them to a small run down barn that looks like it's going to collapse. "No one would ever think to look in here."

"But it looks like the perfect place to hide someone."

"Wait till you go inside." Blaine smirks, Kurt goes inside to find a large room that's filled with hay with a small bunk bed, and a full bath room. "The shower doesn't work so you'll have to say you used the sink to bath." Blaine goes over and wets some dirt and sprinkles it on the floor of the bathroom.

"What. The. Fuck."

"It used to be a cabin that a couple would rent for a camping trip."

"So why wouldn't they look here?"

"Private property no one is allowed on it, and we're twenty miles away from Lima."

"Search warrant though."

"Twenty miles away."

"Okay."

"You should probably change I'll make it look more like you've been here longer." He gives Kurt the clothes then take the toilet paper and begins to burn it in the furnace opening cans and emptying them into the furnace burning the evidence that he wasn't here.

Kurt strips off Blaine's shirt, trousers and pants about to put on his clothes when he feels Blaine tracing his hips, "I'm going to miss you." He kisses him lightly then starts burning things again. An hour later they're saying their goodbyes, "I'm going to lock you in here. Then I'll tip off the police anonymously, it may be awhile till they come to get you so don't worry."

"How long till I'll be able to you again."

"As long as a school day."

"Just pretend you're waiting for me too get home and worship your beautiful body." Blaine caresses Kurt's cheek, Kurt nods then wraps his arms around Blaine's body tightly, they kiss until Blaine pulls back, "This isn't goodbye I'll see you in eight or nine hours."

"I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine Anderson get that in your head."

Blaine nods, "Bite me." He tilts his head. Kurt smiles then kisses his neck, then slowly drinks from him, before pulling back he caresses the spot with his tongue and lips.

"I love you." Kurt mumbles kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too." He leads Kurt to the small bed sits him down then kisses him, and he's gone.

The loneliness hits him fast. Eventually he curls up into a ball sobbing, crying him self into a cold aching sleep. He wakes hours later to find himself alone and locked in the small room. He entertains himself by flushing the loo over and over again not giving a fuck about the earth. He falls back asleep this time being awaken by a loud banging on the door. "Hello?"

"Who's there?! This is the Lima county police!"

"Kurt Hummel."

He hears mumbling, "That's his name alright."

"Stay back we're knocking down the door."

"No shit, no what I'm just going to stand right in front of it while you bang it down." Kurt mutters under his breath, "Okay." He replies sitting up.

They didn't speak until they lock fell to the floor, "Is it okay to come in?!"

"Yes."_ Why the hell wouldn't it be?_ The door swung open and a team of cops cam in with guns. "It's just me." They ignored him and looked around him then a paramedic came to check on him.

"My name is Alex, Kurt. Are you hurt?" He said slowly.

"No." Kurt was already annoyed with people.

"Can you walk?" He asks slowly.

"Yes." Kurt mimics in the slow voice, "Can I see my family now?"

"When we get back to the hospital."

"What about my boyfriend and my friends." Kurt asks. The look on Alex's face when he said boyfriend made him want to snap his twig of a neck, "Can I?" Kurt asks through gritted teeth.

"After the doctor checks you out." They made their way leaving a few of the police behind. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"In what way? I have no clue how long I've been in there! What the hell is going on."

"Mr. Hummel please tells me what happen." A police said in a monotone voice that annoyed Kurt, he nods, "Sit with me in the car ride and we can talk."

**Sorry it' been so long! I've just been busy with work, school those things that take me away from this site! Please review! Reviews=love**

**XOXOXOOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOOOO a new chapter! To make up for not updating for a while! Hope you love it!**

**XOXO**

Kurt nods again and gets in the back of a police SUV, "Do you have any questions?"

"How long was I in there?"

"A little longer than a month, we've searched all over for you. Last night someone gave us your name and location. Without them we probably wouldn't have found you." Kurt nods, "Can you recall what happen the night it happened?"

"I was walking in the park and was then grabbed from behind hit on the side of my head and I woke up in that room. I haven't seen the person."

"Man or woman?"

"Man."

"Any other details that you remember."

"He smelt strongly of alcohol."

"Okay, so did you try escaping?"

"Yes, several times, but I gave up after awhile."

"Calling for help."

"Same."

"You seem very calm about this."

"I'm over the shock, trust me for awhile I was freaking out. The only thing that keep me sane was singing, and thinking of my family." The officer nods and writes down their conversation. "Where are you taking me?"

"The hospital."

"Will I be able to see my dad?"

"Of course." He smiles Kurt nods and tries to take his mind off of the drive to the hospital.

Blaine paced his flat until his phone rang. It was Finn, "Hello?"

"THEY FOUND HIM!?" Finn screams overjoyed.

"Oh my god." Blaine choked up, "Seriously, oh my god. Where?"

"In the middle of the woods, meet us at the hospital!"

"Okay. Oh my god he's back!"

"I know! I have to call the rest of glee now!"

"Oh my god. Okay see you." Blaine smiles too himself after he hangs up.

They ride was unbearable boring to Kurt when he could have gotten to the hospital in twenty minutes running. "We're here."

"Thank god." Kurt mumbles under his breath. The process of going through a medical examination was extremely irritating to Kurt, "Can I see them now?" Kurt asks when the Doctor finishes and decides he's not about to die of some fatal injury.

"Yes." She sighs leading Kurt down to the waiting room. As soon as he a step out of the lift Finn tackles him with a bone-crushing hug. Just as Blaine told him he begins to cry tears streaming down his face as his family hugs and kisses him, then his glee club family greets him, Rachel taking the most time to talk to him other than his dad, until Mercedes tells her to shut up and let her hug him.

He greeted everyone except Blaine he was there. He'd promised. He pretended not to notice while Carole and Rachel old him about their search party and candle light ceremonies then in came a fucked up version of Blaine he was a complete mess.

No gel wearing ripped jeans and a Dalton hoodie. It looked like he had been running his hands through his curls his face tear stained. They ran towards each other like in the movies but it wasn't slow motion, and Kurt almost knocked Blaine over.

"I thought you were dead." Blaine mutters loud enough for everyone else to hear. They stay in each other's arms until Blaine whispers, "Time for you to go home." Kurt pulls back, and then goes over and hugs his dad tightly.

Nobody says anything for a while, then a nurse comes and tells them that they need to clear the waiting room.

"Kurt! Coffee tomorrow?" Rachel asks smiling widely.

"Yeah great, it's been awhile." Kurt mumbles hugging Rachel again, he looked around the room to see everyone smiling and crying.

"Let's go home Kurt." Carole said wrapping an arm around him.

"Okay." He hugged everyone promising that they would have a party or something and they could spend all night hugging him. Then Mercedes walked up too him.

"Boo." She smiles, Kurt wipes her tears.

"I'm back." They hug.

"We were starting to think you were dead…but I couldn't believe it…only a few did."

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers so only she could hear.

He could feel her nod, "I think mostly because Sebastian gave him a hard time. Rachel knows more about it."

"Ok. Love you."

"You too boo." She mutter kissing Kurt after Kurt said goodbye to everyone again he walked up to Blaine.

"I'm okay." He mumbles, Blaine smiles wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"I knew you could do it." He whispers his breath tickling his ear, "Are you annoyed with people yet."

"Extremely." Kurt laughs. Blaine chuckles then kisses Kurt slowly allowing Kurt to melt into him, smiling at Kurt's moan. After what seems like an hour they part. "Don't leave me." Kurt says through a watery smile.

"Never again. I love you."

"I love you." Kurt whispers holding on to Blaine tightly. The nurse had to usher them out after that in fear they'd disrepute the peace. Blaine held Kurt in his arms while Burt talked to the Officer that talked to Kurt "Is it weird that I just want things to go back to normal."

"Yes, but you know that's not going to happen love. You were missed dearly by a lot of people, they're going to make a big deal of it."

"Will you."

"I'll try not too." Blaine smiles, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's neck; he presses his tongue against his collarbone, "Bye love." Kurt smirks then smiles and leaves Blaine half hard. They wave to Blaine while driving out of the parking lot.

Blaine goes home and waits for another phone call.

"So Kurt." Carole finally says.

"So."

"We're so happy you're okay."

"Yeah man, you seem totally chill about everything."

"I was over the shock the second week I was there."

"Did you think you were going to die?" Finn asks receiving a glare from Burt and Carole.

"I think eventually if I wasn't found I would have died from starvation." Kurt shrugs.

"Do you want anything Kurt?" Carole asks

"Just things to go back to the way they were."

Burt nods, "We can only try."

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"Oh." Kurt sighs and stared out the window until they got home while Finn stares at Kurt the rest of the ride as if in disbelief that he's really there.

"I think we should all go to sleep, Kurt you can go reunite with your bed and bathroom."

"Okay, love you guys." They all hugged and shared their love.

Kurt walks down the filmier stairs to his bedroom, it was just they way he left it; almost as if it was the same night he left. Slowly he strips his clothes throws them into the hamper almost missing but they luckily made it in, then we walks into his private bath, he stepped into the shower, instead of enjoying it he beings to point out the things that seem off.

First Blaine was there, this wasn't Blaine's flat, it was completely quiet at Blaine's there was always Blaine singing, some record of his playing, the television, or him playing on of his instruments. But here there was only the drill of the shower.

He misses Blaine touching him, his breath, his voice, and his presents. He tried to sing while finishing his shower to distract himself but it only made him think of Blaine.

At that moment he realized nothing would be back to normal when he was here. Normal would be when he's aloud to be with Blaine, to live with him after school, after this life is done with.

After he was dressed he walked up to Finns room to find him play some bloody video game, "Can I burrow your phone? Mine was broken when he took me away."

"Sure." He hands, "Just don't look at the text history." He blushes slightly.

"I won't." Kurt leaves with Finn's mobile sitting on his bed before deciding who to call first.

"Hey babe." Rachel answers in a seductive voice.

"Rachel this is Kurt."

"Oh! Hey Kurt."

"Coffee at Lima Bean at eleven?"

"Yeah great!"

"Then will you go with me to the mall, I need a new mobile."

"Yeah sure thing Kurt."

"Great thanks."

"Love you."

"You too Rach." Kurt smiles then calls his beloved.

"Hello?"

"Blaine it's Kurt."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Okay, everything is so weird."

"Yeah, people are probably going to piss you off really easily."

"Will they always?"

"Yes."

"Did I?"

"No."

"I miss you, everything seems different."

"One more year baby."

"Okay." Kurt smiles, "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okayyy." Kurt groans lying down, "Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Good."

"Goodnight love."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are." Blaine laughs.

"Night Blainey." Kurt sighs. They talk about small things until Kurt is about to fall asleep. "Love you more."

"No I love you more." Blaine smiles sitting on his bed.

"Okay." Kurt yawns, "I guess I am tried."

"For two hours."

"Night."

"Night love." Blaine hangs up and tries to go to sleep, but it's become hard with out Kurt in his arms.

**Did you love it?! I hope you did! Tell me in the reviews! Until next chapter**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night extremely confused where he was he began to panic, and then remembered he wasn't living with Blaine anymore. He slowly falls back, thinking of the lies that he had to tell to Rachel, or whatever the hell they were going to talk about.

He woke around ten sadly getting out of his own bed, he got dressed explained that he had to meet Rachel at Lima Bean then go buy a new mobile to his father and left.

"Kurt!" Rachel ran up to him hugging him tightly, "Oh my god! I need to tell you everything you missed!"

"Okay." Kurt hugs her tightly, "Can we order?"

"Yes of course! I'll get it, you go get us a table."

Kurt sat down at a round table with two chairs, "Hey Kurt." A quiet voice drawls. Kurt instantly stiffens at Sebastian voice.

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't you have just waited one more fucking week to be found?" He slurs clearly intoxicated.

"What do you mean?"

"One more week with you gone, and I would of have Blaine convinced you were dead and he would be under my thumb…and withering underneath me moaning my name while I fuck. him. raw." He hisses getting closer to Kurt's ear, Kurt could feel the heat of his tongue nearing closer until he pulled back when Rachel interrupted him.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking Seb?"

"No. Later fairy princesses."

"Here, what did he want? He was awfully close." Rachel sits across him handing him his coffee.

"He just a chav."

"What did he do? I can tell it bothered you."

"Just about Blaine thinking I'm dead and him fucking him?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Rachel sighs avoiding contact.

"Rachel you're a great actor, but suck at lying, just tell me."

"Well probably the only reason Blaine ever thought you were dead was because Sebastian, a few times I saw them doing things…"

"What things?" Kurt hisses filled with jealously and anger.

"Don't worry, usually it was Sebastian on top of him, he was always trying to pull back, but he never could."

"What were they doing?" Kurt stares at his coffee, Blaine had told him of the one time but nothing other than that.

"Sebastian usually was just sucking on his neck, sometimes he touched Blaine. I felt bad for him, he was always trying to pull away, but his grip was too tight."

"Oh." Kurt frowns they sit in silence, "I hate Sebastian."

"Me too, want to go get you a new mobile?" Kurt nods and they get up and walk over to the compartment in the mall where he could buy a new one.

"Anything else happen?"

"Not really, Mercedes and Sam are back together."

"That's it?"

"This is Lima Kurt nothing happens."

Kurt nods picking out the newest generation of the iphone, while talking to Rachel about simply things that he doesn't talk about with Blaine. After checking it out he explains that he's going to Blaine's.

"Well have fun, and go slow." Rachel tells him before they pull back from their ten-minute hug.

"Bye Rach." Kurt dialed Blaine number saving it into his contacts then pressed called.

"Hey, you look better in those jeans than in sweats."

"He-What?" Kurt hit the pair of arms that snaked around from behind.

"Damn babe." Blaine laughs.

"So have you been following me?"

"Maybeee."

"Don't you trust me?" Kurt pouts.

"I do, I just worry." Blaine kisses his forehead; Kurt wraps his arms around his waist nuzzling his head into his shoulder, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt at home with Blaine, he knew it sounded stupid but it's true, "You alright?" Blaine mumbles his lips brushing against neck.

"Perfect."

"Want to go back to my flat?"

"Please." Kurt mumbles. Blaine smiles pulling back, but he keeps his arm around Kurt as they walk to his car. Kurt texts his dad explaining he was going to hang out with Blaine, and he'll call him later.

Shortly after they arrived Kurt finally went up the lift instead of the window, Blaine seemed to cling on to his hand as if he were going to slip away. As soon as the door was shut Kurt slammed him against the wall, his lips pressed against his skin fumbling with the buttons while Blaine summits for the first time, no helping, he only wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him back when their lips met.

"It's been awhile." Kurt mumbles leading Blaine over his bed as if it were his own, in away it was though, and Blaine nods his hands worshipping Kurt's body, while Kurt pulls off both their trousers and pants. While Blaine's hands move lower then back up. Kurt rolls on top on hand holding down Blaine's hips, another caressing his face, "I talk to Sebastian today."

"He lies." Blaine mumbles.

"Rachel said she saw you two." Kurt could help but had a bit on pressure.

"She didn't lie, but trust me it was to keep him quiet…"

"He seems to know about us…and things."

"He does."

"How?"

"He's one of us."

"Really?" Kurt asks shocked, Blaine nods, Kurt sighs, "Distract me." Blaine takes the moment and begins to stroke Kurt slowly while kissing his shoulder, moving down slowly. His tongue licks every inch of Kurt's chest, allowing his teeth to scrap against his skin occasionally, "God damn it just fuck me." Kurt moans.

"For a moment there I thought we were going to take it slow." Blaine laughs about to lube his fingers when Kurt takes it and lubes his and Blaine's.

"Something different." He shrugs when Blaine raises an eyebrow; he nods pressing his finger at the side on Kurt's rim, while Kurt begins to slide a finger in. Kurt presses his body closer to Blaine's body. Both covered in a sheet of seat as they begin to finger each other their suck on each other's lips, "Fuck me now." Kurt whispers. Blaine nods not needing lube with the amount of pre-come covering his cock, and he knew Kurt would want it hard. He slid into Kurt slowly smiling when he moans, "Move." He moans, and Blaine obeys.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so this chapter is really short, but I'm going to do that so I can update more! Please don't hate me for making them short.**

**XOXO**

Blaine began moving quickly hitting Kurt's prostate whenever he could, this wasn't anything like their normal sex; this was hard, rough, and messy. They moan together.

"Bloody hell." Kurt moans coming hard onto his and Blaine's chest. Blaine thrust into Kurt harder one last time before coming in him, filling Kurt up sending a spiky pleasure down his back. Instead of stopping Kurt rolled over so he was on top kissing him roughly. Blaine sucks on his bottom lip.

"It's been awhile."

"Not really."

"Awhile for us." Blaine tries to shrug but is held down but Kurt, Kurt tighten his hold on Blaine's hip.

Blaine smirks raising an eyebrow, "I know you like this." Kurt mumbles, pressing a kiss against his shoulder, scrapping his teeth against his skin. Blaine hums in pleasure, when Kurt bites down, moving up to his neck leaving a long scratch from where his fang stayed in.

Blaine couldn't help but to moan, Kurt bites his neck roughly. He stops and kisses him softly rolling off of him, "That's it?" Blaine asks pretending to pout.

"Can you imagine the bruises I gave you?"

"They'll heal quickly."

"If you say so." Kurt mumbles cuddling up next to him.

"I you didn't get much sleep last couple of nights did you?"

"Not really any."

"Sleep my love."

"I need to go home though."

"You have half an hour."

"Let's just lie here then." Kurt yawns. Blaine spoon Kurt playing with his hair.

"Tonight I'll stay with you."

"There's no way in hell my dad would let you."

"You're a wonderful actor Kurt."

"Ohhh okay." Kurt smiles.

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

"Just talk to your dad about it, but remember to do it later in the night." Blaine tells Kurt as they sit in Blaine's car in Kurt's driveway, Kurt nods holding Blaine's hand tightly, "C'mon on." Blaine walks Kurt to the door whispering, "You can do it, but if it doesn't work call me." He winks flashing a wide smile.

"I may call you anyways just to find out what will happen." Kurt mutters leaning into Blaine's arms.

"I kind of hope you do." Blaine kisses Kurt's temple lightly. Kurt brings Blaine into a deep kiss. Not bothering to keep his mouth closed, the kiss was hot and wet and everything Kurt had hoped it would be, had expected it to be, their lips molding around each other as if their lives depended on it. Soft and warm, smooth yet rough, the hand on Blaine's jaw tightened its grip and Blaine responded by kissing harder, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace the inside of Kurt's mouth, flicking across his bottom lip and up across the roof of his mouth, ticklish but gentle and making the tiny hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand on end.

Then a door opened quietly neither of the boys noticing, "Uhhhh." Burt didn't know what to except, but it wasn't that. For some reason he thought they would have been hugging or something innocent.

Blaine pulls back surprised, "Mr. Hummel."

"Once again it's Burt, uhhh you to can say goodbye, and uhh Carole wants to talk." Burt said awkwardly shutting the door quickly after that. He couldn't blame Kurt and Blaine they've been apart for a longer time than any two horny teenagers should. Oh god he really needed to sit down and stop thinking about that.

"Cock-block." Kurt mutters.

"Call me."

"I will don't worry." Kurt smiles pulling Blaine in so he can kiss him again. This time the kiss was short, but just as needy, Kurt bit Blaine rough, "Bye my love."

"Bye." Blaine said breathlessly as Kurt left him standing alone.

"Hey Carole, what did you want?" Kurt asks fixing his hair.

"Nothing, I just ask your dad when you were getting home." Carole looks over at Burt who was sitting in the living room talking to Finn.

"Okay."

"Come on everyone dinners ready." She smiles taking the casserole out of the oven over to the table. Dinner was actually normal, Finn was talking about football with Burt, and Carole and Kurt had mindless small talk about fashion, the only out of place was when Carole told Kurt she had a pile of his magazines that had arrived while he was gone. Luckily he had read them all thanks to Blaine picking them up at the market for him so he wasn't so bored while he was at school. They talked till eleven before Kurt decided to go to bed claiming his hours were still messed up.

Kurt dialed Blaine's number as he walks up stairs, "Blaine?"

"Kurt?" He laughs.

"What's funny?"

"It was so serious, saying each others name I mean."

"Okay, why am I calling you."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah?"

"In a room where no one can see you?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." Blaine purrs into the phone.

"What the hell are you up too?" Kurt asks lying down on his bed.

"Just wait and see."

"Okay." Kurt sighs.

Silence.

"Touch yourself." Blaine orders, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asks knowing exactly what he meant.

"I want you to touch yourself, or jerk off as some may call it." Blaine says smiling slightly.

"Okay." Kurt obeys while slipping off his jeans.

"Good, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do too you." Blaine says quietly his voice dropping a few octaves, "After your parents are asleep, you'll be pressed up against the door, my lips on you all over your neck, I'll make sure to leave many hickeys and multiple bites. You'll want to strip, but I won't let you. You're not going to do anything without my permission tonight." Blaine tells Kurt not sure how far he was going to take this. He smiles listening to Kurt's breathing hitch as he stroked himself.

"Then-"

"Blaine shut up and come over now."

Blaine laughs, "Okay is your dad okay with it?"

"If he doesn't find out."

"I'll be there soon. This was stupid anyway."

"It was working though."

"Good to know." Blaine hangs up and heads over to Kurt's, meeting him at the door quickly being pulled to his bedroom, "It's only like ten." Blaine comments when he glances around the empty house.

"I don't think they've slept well lately."

"Oh."

"Mhm." Kurt silently shuts and locks the door dragging him to his bed, Blaine straddles Kurt's lap pulling off his shirt while Kurt begins to bite Blaine at random places. "Why didn't we do this before?" Kurt moans when Blaine takes his shirt off and beings to bite his shoulder, and neck.

"Never considered it." Blaine mumbles against his flesh.

"Stupid of us." Kurt says rolling over so he's on top, Blaine unwraps his legs from Kurt's waist allowing Kurt to position himself to his liking, while he kisses his chest, he unbuttons his trousers, sliding his hands inside his pants, stroking Kurt slowly, while Kurt's tongue explores Blaine's teeth. Blaine bit down on his tongue, sucking lightly before letting go, Kurt hums softly trying not to moan.

Moaning was a game for them, whoever moaned first lost. No rules, no real winner, nor loser. Just to give enough pleasure to one another till they'd moan. Kurt thrust forward into Blaine's hand, "Can I help you?" Blaine asks smirking.

"Maybe." Kurt mumbles sticking his tongue out, while pulling Blaine's trousers and pants off when Blaine pounces so he's on top and Kurt's on his back. Blaine moves down his stomach teasing him with his tongue the most he can. "Blaiine!" Kurt whines when Blaine begins to blow Kurt slowly.

Blaine grabbed a bottle of lube putting a bit one before enter Kurt with two fingers. Slowly he began moving in and out of Kurt scissoring a bit before adding a third, "God damn it Blaine just fuck me!" Kurt moans.

"Yes sir." Blaine slowly enters Kurt slowly he begins to move in and out, Kurt grabs his ass squeezing it roughly bringing Blaine down, they laugh enjoying the roughness of it, "We're sick." Blaine laughs kissing Kurt.

"But isn't it wonderful?" Kurt asks kissing him back sloppily. For a while Kurt was practically moving Blaine on till he rolled over and began riding him.

"So beautiful." Blaine mumbles running his hands down his chest his thumb pressing against his nipple, while his other hand holds Kurt's hip.

"Blaine." Kurt breathes, "Close."

Blaine rolls over so he's back on top moving in and out of Kurt making sure to hit his prostate every time, "Come for me baby." Blaine whispers moaning when Kurt came. Exhausted yet Kurt rolls back on top riding Blaine until he comes hard inside of him. Whimpering when Blaine leaves him. "That was hot." Blaine moans softly running his hand up and down Kurt's chest before he begins kissing his shoulder and collarbone leaving dark bruises, before biting playfully. Blaine moves so Kurt's lying on top of him the thin layer of sweat on both of their bodies help them move around, Blaine explores Kurt's neck until he falls asleep. Blaine pulls a blanket on top of them in case Burt walked in the next morning before falling asleep.

**OMG guys I'm so sorry for not updating I got writers black and I've been so busy with stuff I promise I'll try to more often! XOXO please leave a review so I know people are actually reading this!**

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

Half way through the night they both woke up extremely horny, "Blaine fuck me now, no prepping just fuck me." Kurt moans as Blaine strokes Kurt teasingly.

"Are you sure?" He asks applying lube.

"Yes, god yes!" He moans as he slowly enters him, "Don't hold back babe." He moans.

"Damn you're hot like this!" Blaine moans.

Blaine fucked Kurt hard and unforgivingly until he came. Panting hard as he came in Kurt. They were silent the whole way through only moaning quietly throughout, "God Blaine." Kurt whispers as Blaine rest against his body, both of the men sweating slightly, "We-we should clean up." Blaine nods nipping at Kurt's neck, nipping again letting his teeth against his neck, "Blainnneey." Kurt whines laughing.

"Yes?" Blaine asks pinning Kurt against his bed.

"What happen to showering?" Kurt asks tilting his head slightly as Blaine kneads the skin with his teeth.

"Come on then." Blaine gets off smiling, leading Kurt to the bathroom, they step in the shower and just stare at each other for a bit, "Shall we actually turn on the water?" Blaine asks smiling.

"We'll get there." Kurt waves it off taking Blaine's hand, have deja vu of after their first time, they got up to shower with each other, both of them were shy, blushing way to much, for awhile they just stared at each other, they were so innocent. Well, at least Kurt was, then they got closer and closer over the next few months, before he knew Blaine was a vampire, soon after he'd talk Blaine into changing him. Blaine wanted to wait a bit incase he changed his mind but Kurt could never do that. He remembers when they would be snogging and he could feel Blaine about to bite, he secretly loved the feeling, which was the only thing that kept him waiting. But before he changed him things were always awkward. Blaine soon became too carful and gentle with him, and he would always seem so surprised when he told him he loved him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks cocking his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Are you with me?" Blaine asks, Kurt nods turning on the water so it's burning hot, hitting down on his back. They don't speak to each other; they stand there soaked by the water.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks when they get out, putting on pants.

"Yes?"

"You said Sebastian was on of us."

"That's correct."

"Does that have any relevance?"

"Not unless you want to start drama and that's the last thing you want to do with him."

"Did you know him before Lima?"

"Yeah, well not really, we had a one night stand, he took it harder than most people do."

"Oh." Kurt says shortly.

"It didn't mean anything, I promise. You're the only persons that I've slept with that matters." Blaine murmurs kissing his knuckles as they lay back on the bed, "Babe? Do you have any questions? Because I know we talked a lot about it before, but after I just told you what you needed to know and that was it."

"Why don't they notice? Like my eyes are now dark blue, no one notices, that I don't eat as much. How do they not notice those things?"

"Those are just simply things that don't really matter, like when you can hear yourself chew, you wonder if anyone can hear. It's like that."

"Oh." Kurt sighs.

Blaine laughs softly playing with a lock of Kurt's hair, "You look disappointed."

"I am deeply disappointed." Kurt smiles pretending to pout, laughing when Blaine rolls on top of him.

"Aw baby." He coos as Kurt giggles some more rolling so he's on top of Blaine.

"You never fail, you know?" Kurt smiles kissing the tip of Blaine's nose.

"I know I'm prefect." Blaine says in a posh voice, "But seriously what do I never fail to do?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, you're just always here to make me smile, unless you locked me in a shack," Kurt smiles, "You will always be here for me right?"

"Of course where would I go anyway?"

"I'm just scared that you'll find someone better, or better at being a vampire or something." Kurt sighs.

"Kurt my heart belongs to you. Only to you." He assures him, before rolling to the side and wrapping his arms around Kurt. "And if I start to forget remind me."

"You better not." Kurt chuckles.

"I love you."

"You too."

"Forever I will, until the day I die."

"Which better not be soon."

"Lets hope it's not." Blaine sighs kissing Kurt's neck before biting into his flesh.

"I love you so much Blaine Anderson." Kurt moans falling into his arms a bit more so Blaine is holding him tightly, caressing his neck with his lips and teeth.

"You too." Blaine sighs kissing Kurt not caring that it left more blood than usual on his lips. "You too," He repeats until they both fall asleep.

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated and sorry this chapter is so short, do you want me to end it soon? For some reason I almost decided to kill Kurt at the end of this chapter! God I'm sorry for the waiting!**

**Please review please I need to know people are actually reading this!**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt wakes up the next morning extremely sore in multiply places, "Blaine?" He mutters not bothering to open his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Why does it hurt so badly?" Kurt moans looking all of the bruises that were on his chest.

"You haven't fed."

"Is that seriously the reason?" Kurt groans.

"Yeah, sorry babe, we can just go to my place I have blood, or hunt." Blaine suggests kissing his bruises.

"Can we do the one thing where I drink from you?" Kurt asks blushing.

"When I drink the blood and let you drink it out of me?" Blaine asks smirking.

Kurt nods, "Yeah I really liked that."

"I bet you did." Blaine laughs, "C'mon lets go to my place." Blaine gets up putting his clothes, "Kurtie am I going to half to carry you?"

"Nooo, but you can if you really want." Kurt sighs getting up smiling opening his arms for Blaine to pick him up.

"So you're going naked?" Blaine raises his eyebrow picking Kurt up.

"Maybe I should get dressed?"

"Maybe." Blaine puts him down watching him dress, "Ready?"

"Mhm, we have to be sneaky." Kurt reminds him.

"Like a ninja!" Blaine whispers as they tiptoe upstairs and run out the door hoping not to be caught.

Blaine strips them of their clothes pushing Kurt on the bed bringing back a gallon of blood.

"Blaine!" Kurt whines as Blaine straddles his lap.

"What?"

"C'mon here." Kurt tries to pull him down.

"Yes?" he smiles.

"You're being a butt." Kurt pouts.

"No I'm not." Blaine smiles taking another sip, which was more, like a chug in Kurt's opinion.

"More like a tease." He says watching Blaine drink more his adam apple moving a bit.

"No, I just want to make sure you'll get enough." He smiles putting a bit of blood on his finger holding it in front of Kurt's mouth waiting for Kurt to lick it off, smiling when he sucks his finger needingly, "See? You need it." He says bring more, smiling wickedly, making Kurt harder, wanting to lick the blood off of his teeth. Blaine smiles drinking more "Come and get it." He smiles putting down the jug. Laughing when Kurt jumps on him pinning him against the best ripping into this neck with his fangs moaning when the warm, rich, sickly blood flowed into his mouth. He drank from him until Blaine felt dry, stopping only to kiss him his tongue darting into his mouth swiping his tongue over his teeth, making sure to wipe off all the blood that had touched his teeth while he teased Kurt, "How do you feel?" Blaine asks when Kurt rolls off Blaine.

"Better." Kurt smiles too himself with his eyes half shut, as Blaine gets up to get the jug, finishing the rest of it quickly. Blaine stared at him when Kurt shut his eyes all the way he let his hand run down Kurt's chest resting on his hipbone, "Yes?" Kurt asks when he sees Blaine staring at him.

"Nothing." Blaine smiles kissing Kurt softly, "I'm just really happy I get to spend forever with you." He whispers.

"Me too." Kurt smiles as Blaine takes Kurt into his arms humming softly into his hair until they fall asleep.

**Did you like this chapter? I know it was short, but I plan on wrapping it up in the next few chapters, maybe? Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	18. Part one of chapter 18 XOXO

**2999**

"Three! Two! One!" The crowd screams counting down to the new century, "HAPPY NEW YEAR" Most of the crowd screams while the other half screams, "WELCOME TO THE 22 CENTURY." Blaine laughs kissing Kurt deeply running his hand through his dyed red hair that suited him nicely, it was a bit longer and he hand to brush it back out of his face every five minutes. It turned out that he really didn't like change, even though he was quiet found of his green contacts.

"Happy new year." Kurt whispers smiling at Blaine's fake blue eyes.

"You've spent 990 with me, you sure you're not tried of me?"

"I will never be tried of you Mr. Stark-Potter." Kurt smiles at the shorter man with dark black hair that had been straightened earlier today.

"Nor shall I ever be tried of you, Mr. Stark-Potter." Blaine smiles knowing that Kurt still felt funny about changing names every half decade. In private they called each other Kurt and Blaine but right now Blaine was known as Harry Stark-Potter, Stark being his fake surname until he married Kurt again who was known as David Stark-Potter. Blaine wanted Potter so he could be Harry Potter, "The boy who lived" but Kurt thought it was childish, and that it was to early to use that name since that series was being used in schools teach children certain aspects of it or something. For now he was a college student majoring English, while Blaine studied computer science. Blaine figured they could die before they had to pay or use their savings. "Shall we go home? Or party?" Blaine asks after they take in the sight of the diamond ball that was shining multiple colours.

"What parties are there?"

"Well there're some bars open, and our types of clubs." Blaine suggests.

"Sounds fun, but I think I'd rather go back to our place." Kurt grins as confetti begins to land on their head, Blaine smiles nodding.

"Let's go." He takes Kurt's hand pulling them through the crowd. Luckily they lived right next to time square, they lived in a small apartment that consists of a large living room and a normal sized bedroom with a kind size beds with wooden posts, "Bedroom, couch, shower, kitchen?" Blaine asks laughing, kissing Kurt slowly.

"Mmmmmm, depends what you want to do." Kurt smiles unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm a bit hungry." He says with a wink.

"I'll be there in five, you go get ready." Blaine smiles.

"Ready?" Kurt teases pulling of his shirt.

"You know what I mean." Blaine smiles slapping Kurt's ass as he leaves for the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes.

Exactly five minutes later Blaine was straddling Kurt holding a blood-bag smiling at Kurt. "Why are you still wearing pants?" Kurt whines his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because you didn't take them off." Blaine teases grinding down.

"Blaineeeeeee."

"Sorry babe." Blaine laughs.

"Take them off and I'll forgive you."

"I don't think you deserve that." Blaine teasing slipping off the cap.

"Asshole." Kurt sighs wrapping his arms around Blaine pulling his neck closer as he drank, "Please." He whispers kissing his neck.

"Wait." Blaine laughs drinking the rest quickly as Kurt sucks on his adam apple, "Or not." Blaine laughs again as Kurt flips them over so he's on top of Blaine his teeth dragging down.

"Clothes are stupid." Kurt mutters unbuttoning his trousers, "Very stupid." He says pulling off Blaine's skinny jeans.

**Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile I had to go out of town for a funeral! So I haven't been able to go on for a while!**

**I will post the next part soon hopfully!  
XOXO**


	19. Part 2 of chapter 18

"That's why you aren't wearing any." Blaine smiles making a cut on his wrist.

"But why are you?" Kurt asks before turning to Blaine's wrist sucking on that before moving to his chest. Teasing at his nipples before biting and drinking from his neck.

"I'm allowed." Blaine smiles suppressing a moan as Kurt moves down licking his way to his collarbone before nipping lightly pinching the skin between his top and bottom teeth.

"I don't think so." Kurt whispers pulling off Blaine's thin cotton pants.

"Better?" Blaine asks grinding his hips against Kurt's.

"Much better." He smiles kissing Blaine's before moving back down sucking at Blaine's left nipple while his other hand pinches and toys with the right.

"K-Kurt." Blaine moans as his other hand grabs Blaine's ball playing with them lightly, "Kurttttt." He breathes.

"I want you in me now." Kurt growls sucking on his chin lightly. Blaine nods as Kurt hands him lube, "Now." Kurt whispers.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes Blaine, I'll be okay." Kurt tells him kissing him knowing that Blaine was scared he'd hurt him, but they had enough sex he'd wouldn't have to prepare him for awhile, "Now." Kurt whispers taking the lube from Blaine and putting it on him.

"You're really hot when you do that." Blaine tells him as Kurt strokes his dick.

"Now please." Kurt asks, Blaine nods moving so he's on top of Blaine.

"Closer you eyes." Blaine whispers pressing a finger inside his rim, Kurt obeys whining when Blaine's finger slides in him. Kurt smiles letting his other senses take over. He knows that Blaine will do everything he can to make Kurt comfortable so he's not in pain, so no matter what he would always prepare him. He enjoyed the sting to it though, it was always shortly overcome by a wave of pleasure, and Blaine knew that but he would always make sure he was stretched.

His stomach flips as he feels a second finger slide in scissoring after a moment, the lower half of his body was completely warm as his upper half was swearing do to pleasure, Kurt smiles as he can feel Blaine's warm breathe on his chest his lips brushing against his chest, "Please Blaine." He whines when Blaine's fingers slide out.

"You aren't very patient." Blaine comments aliening him so it wouldn't be forced. Through the years they have been together, Blaine found that he preferred to be gentle with Kurt, even though Kurt wanted him to slam into him there and then, but it was hard for him to know that his scream was in pain until the pleasure came in. Blaine wonders if Kurt is a bit of a sadist deep inside. Sometimes he'd give Kurt what he wants but usually it was like this. Slow, gentle, and it had all the meaning in the world.

Kurt moans loudly coming completely undone as Blaine enters him, "I love you so fucking much." Kurt reminds Blaine his eyes still closed. Blaine begins to move slowly giving Kurt time to adjust to him inside of him, "I'm fine Blaine fucking move." Kurt growls.

"Yes sir." Blaine laughs and begins to move which apparently wasn't fast enough for Kurt who flipped them over so he could ride Blaine his eyes wide open with lust swirling in the pools of blue, "You're really prefect." Blaine growls as Kurt slams down on Blaine.

Neither of them spoke except for a bit of rambling on how much they love each other and moans, until they both had mind blowing orgasms, "God I love you." Kurt moans when Blaine is out of him.

"I love you more." Blaine grins.

"Lets not fight about that tonight." Kurt smiles.

"Okay." Blaine smiles pulling a blanket over them as they cuddling beside each other, legs hooked together, "Do you ever regret turning?" Blaine asks nervously, he'd never ask Kurt scared of the answer.

"No. I miss my old family, and our old friends, but no. It's hard to regret being able to spend forever with the person that means everything to me." Kurt smiles.

"Are you ever going to become tried of me?"

"I already told you this today, last week, month, and last year. I won't ever. You're full of so many surprises." Kurt smiles.

"990 years and still surprising you?" Blaine asks with a small grin.

"There is no possible way I could. We were meant for each other." Kurt tells him.

"We're soulmates." Blaine smiles widely.

"Yes, yes we are." Kurt nods.

"And we get to be with each other forever." Blaine smiles.

"Forever and ever." Kurt assures him.

"I can't wait." Blaine kisses Kurt softly.

"Nor can I." Kurt smiles kissing Blaine's cheek before rubbing his own against Blaine's stubble.

"Forever and ever." Blaine whispers dreamingly.

"Ever and ever." Kurt nods curling into Blaine more.

**AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Okay I'm really sorry this didn't come sooner my laptop broke and everything is a mess. Do you want another chapter or should I end it here!? I'm not sure! Please send a review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
